Treacherous
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Barmaid Emma Swan suddenly finds herself in the throes of the American Revolution in Boston. Her assignment is to obtain information from British soldiers. She targets one soldier in particular, Captain Killian Jones of His Majesty's Royal Navy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: I'm back! Sorry for the delay in any sort of updates. So, this is my newest story. I was going to hold off on starting to publish, but I decided it's time to jump back in with both feet. So, this is the prologue of my new story, Treacherous, and I hope to have an update for Lost Souls out this weekend and then next week the next chapter of Treacherous. I'm aiming (note this is a goal, not a promise), for one update a week, alternating between Lost Souls and Treacherous. I'm very excited about this story, I've never done a piece quite like this. A disclaimer, I was a history major in college, so yes I know the actual time line for the American Revolution like the back of my hand, but no, I'm not planning on being 100% historically accurate. Think of this as historical fiction, meaning I plan on taking quite a few liberties. Just a fair warning. I hope all enjoy this story and I look forward to reading your reviews! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Boston – November 1773_

"You're asking the government to wage war on us."

"And not just any government, the greatest in the world. Their navy alone would destroy us."

"If we must fight, then we fight."

"Fighting is never the answer. One should not give into one's dark side."

"We can't be subjected to these taxes. If we were living in England we would not be paying them. The king and Parliament cannot expect us to stand idly by while they impose such harsh conditions upon us."

Prince David tipped his chair back as he studied the room. The group was in Granny's tavern, the door locked, working under low lighting praying to God that no British soldiers would wander inside. Each man had his own opinion as to how to handle the Tea Tax Parliament levied in May. As a member of the crown family, David understood the necessity behind the tax. The East India Company was floundering. Its profits were down, losses were high. A large part of that was due to the underground tea smuggling happening in different British ports around the world. The American colonies were not the only British lands dealing in smuggled tea, but they were the easiest to control, the easiest to tax. So now the East India Company shipped tea to the Colonies duty free, while the colonists were forced to pay severe taxes under the Townshend Act. Even though his family was exempt from the taxes, David saw the toll it was taking on his fellow neighbors. Now it was seven months later and the people of Boston we ready to protest. That need to gather had led to a clandestine meeting at Granny's.

"You've been awfully quiet, mate." David looked up as the chair next to him was pulled out and occupied by Robin Locksley, his step-sister's husband.

"Aye," David agreed. "Just trying to wrap my head around the problem at hand," he admitted, scratching his head. It was complicated. The fact that he was included in any of the discussion surprised him. He hadn't expected to be welcomed into the folds of even the upper class in the Colonies. He assumed it would be much like court at home in England. If anyone spoke to him, they wanted something. Life was different in the New World, though. The people trusted him, they saw that he and his wife were a part of society, they didn't hold themselves above everyone else.

Glancing around, Robin leaned forward, tapping the back of David's hand to get his undivided attention. "You realize that by us being here-"

"We're going against my father and Regina's mother." David replied. "The bloody king and queen of England." David nodded. "Yes, I know."

"And this is the beginnings of a political protest," Robin continued. "Things are uneasy at best right now. Small protests have been cropping up all down the coast. If we're not careful we could start a war with Parliament. A war we are not equipped to win."

"Is your only purpose here tonight to state the obvious?" David snapped irritably. He knew the consequences of this meeting and he knew what was likely to happen. He could smell a revolution brewing. A war with Britain seemed to be the only way. A war with his own father.

Robin snorted. "Are you sure that you and Regina are only related by marriage?" He asked. Nearly ten years ago King George of England remarried after his wife passed away. He married the younger sister of the queen of Germany, Cora, who was also recently widowed with two daughters, Zelena and Regina. They formed quite the family. King George had not been well-liked by the people of England and by the Parliament. He was seen as weak. His twin sons, James and David, were well-respected by the members of the guard and the people loved them and their wives. Cora had been welcomed hesitantly. The people, however, did seem to like just how strong she was and her daughters, Zelena and Regina were beautiful and fierce. Over time, England had grown fond of the mismatched royal family. The marriage did much to strengthen the control the British crown had, but it seemed that over the past year or so, George was starting to lose his mind. Cora had taken over many of his responsibilities, discreetly of course. Now it looked as though the great British Empire may begin to crumble. Starting with the potential loss of the Colonies.

It probably did not help that one of his sons and one of his step-daughters had moved to the New World to get away from life at court.

The year before David and Regina packed up their lives and boarded a royal ship bound for Virginia. Now both were residing in Boston with their spouses, Mary Margaret and Robin, and their sons, Neal and Roland.

And they were both unimpressed with the way Parliament, King George and Queen Cora were managing the Colonies.

"It's treason," David mumbled absently.

"What?" Robin asked.

"What we're doing here in this tavern. It's treason. Treason against my own father. Treason against my blood," he answered softly as he studied the room. The group of men and women in the tavern were talking of ways to subvert the tax laws imposed by the British government. The underlying tone was that of independence for the thirteen colonies in America. If that happened and David and his family were a part of it, they would never be allowed to return to England.

Robin nodded in agreement at his brother-in-law's words, offering, "Would you rather we take our leave? If we wanted we could separate ourselves from this mess and-"

David sighed deeply, scrubbing his hand over his face. "No," he interrupted. Standing, he immediately commanded the attention of everyone in the room. "This debate over how to handle the new taxes levied upon the citizens of Boston is pointless," he told the crowd, as he glanced around in search of his wife. She was the great orator between the two of them, he was far better with a sword. "If we want Parliament to change their ways, we have to do more than just talk and petition them." He paused when his eyes locked on Mary Margaret's. Her green eyes sparkled up at him encouragingly. "We have to act."

"Act?" Lancelot, one of the members of the military, ducked his head. "Your highness, with all due respect, what you're suggesting is an uprising against the government. Against _your_ government. It's treason."

David nodded. "Yes, it is," he agreed. "A political protest, though, is the only way to make our opinions known. They're an entire _ocean_ away," he motioned off to his side, "how can Parliament or my father understand what it is we face over here when they live in England?" He asked rhetorically.

"You're honestly suggesting we fight the British government?" Kristoff, the owner of the ice shop, shook his head. "You're out of your head."

"If we do this," Dr. Victor Whale swirled the whiskey around in his glass, "we'll have to find a way to distract any soldiers that could be ambling about. Whatever it is we plan has to be well hidden until we execute it. We don't have the means to fight them at the moment."

"And whatever we do would have to be meticulously planned out," Philip, the younger son of a duke, reminded them.

"And if we want it to be a big event, one that is noticed, we'll need more people," Sean, another nobleman's younger son, offered.

David nodded. "For now, though, as we plan out our attack, everything we have said stays in this tavern amongst these people." He looked around. "Are we agreed?"

Fifteen minutes later the clandestine meeting broke up, leaving just a few in the tavern, Mary Margaret approached her husband cautiously, noting the wary look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"You must think I'm crazy," he murmured, reaching out to stroke the head of their small son.

She shook her head, reaching up to card her fingers through his hair as she shifted their sleeping infant, Neal, in her arms. "No, I think you're honorable, fighting for something you believe in, fighting to help your people," she whispered confidently. And she did believe that. George, Cora and Parliament were doing everything to hurt the people who lived in the Colonies. They were subjecting their own people to harsh laws and taxes and it was time to do something about it, time to step up and help their people. She was proud of her husband for being so willing to take a stand. And she would gladly fight or organize beside him.

Regina cradled her four year old son in her arms as she approached. "Mary Margaret is right, David," she confidently told her step-brother, "and we have a way to subvert British soldiers. A way to gain information that could aid us when the war inevitably begins. And there's no sense in waiting, we may as well begin our work now."

David and Robin both raised a brow. "And how exactly would we do that?" David asked.

"You'd use us," Regina answered simply.

"You?" David snorted. "Regina, no soldier would ever be distracted by you. Not in _that_ way, at least," he amended. "I mean everyone knows you're married and you're a-"

"Do not use the 'p' word," Regina snapped. "And of course we don't mean either of us." Regina motioned between herself and Mary Margaret. "But we certainly know many women who'd be willing to _distract_ soldiers in taverns and perhaps even wheedle information out of them."

David and Robin shared a look. "Just be discreet," David requested. "And very careful."

Mary Margaret and Regina smirked. "I think we can handle that."

OUAT

Emma Swan placed two glasses of honey wine in front of Regina and Mary Margaret. "Is there anything I else I can get the two of you?" She asked.

Regina looked around, all the patrons were engaged in their own conversations and gambling games. "Have a seat."

With a resigned sigh, Emma settled on a chair across from the two women. She'd gotten to know them both over the past year since they'd come to town. Life in the colonies was much different than life in England. Back in England Emma would've never come across members of the royal family. Perhaps it was just because of which members of the family were here, but everyone in Boston knew the four of them and they were always in town milling about. Most people found they liked the informal nature of Prince David and Princess Regina. "What can I do for you, your highness?" She asked.

"Meet us here tonight after the tavern closes." Mary Margaret leaned forward. "We have something very important we'd like to discuss."

Emma frowned at the women. "Does it have to do with what you all were doing here long after closing yesterday?" At their questioning looks, Emma snorted. "Granny was grumbling about things left out of place and I know I was meticulous when I closed the tavern last night.

"We can't discuss it now," Regina snapped.

Nodding her head in submission, Emma agreed. "Of course, your highness."

OUAT

It was hours after closing time when Emma returned to the tavern. With her she had a boy she'd found digging for scraps in an alleyway a few years before. Since then she'd taken care of him, giving him a place to live and the attention that she didn't have growing up in an orphanage. "This shouldn't take too long, Henry," she assured the six-year old as she pushed open the door.

"It's okay, Emma." He tugged off his coat as they entered. "There are a lot of people here," he observed.

Emma frowned at the group. It was mostly members of the upper class. She'd see them in the tavern, but hadn't associated with any of them on a personal level. "Mhm," she agreed. "Granny's at the bar, why don't you go get something to eat and drink from her." She pressed her small bag of coins in his hand. "Go on, Henry," she urged as she maneuvered her way through the crowd of men to where the women were seated in the back.

"Oh, good, you're here." Mary Margaret motioned to an open seat.

"What's happening?" Emma asked, turning to face Ruby, Granny's granddaughter and the only other barmaid at the tavern.

"I've no idea," Ruby whispered. "I do believe the men have been discussing the Tea Tax, though. They are very out of sorts over it."

"Understandably," Emma grumbled. "I've considered forgoing purchasing any more tea, or anything else that comes off an East India Company ship."

"That is what we're here to discuss. How you all can help us handle the Tea Tax."" Regina drew the group's attention.

"What on earth could we help you with?" Emma asked.

"We're planning a political protest," Mary Margaret responded.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: I am floored by the response to this story's prologue. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. Also, chapter 20 of Lost Souls has been finished! It will be up this weekend. Look for that! ~ XOXO MAS_**

 **Chapter One**

 _February 1776 - Boston_

Emma flicked the lock in place on the front door to shut down Granny's and began to dim the lanterns and candles. She could hear Ruby moving around in the back room, putting together more cups of ale and some food in preparation for the night meeting. A few moments later the back door opened and a few men wandered in, talking quietly amongst themselves excitedly.

It took only a few minutes for the tavern to fill up once again. The patrons gravitated towards the ale already out for them, clinking their mugs together in celebration.

David stood, his mug in his hand, "I want to propose a toast before we begin." His shoulders fell back in confidence, "We are _so_ close," he grinned, "we are hoping to push the British fully out of our city within the next month." Cheers erupted at his words and he had to pause before he could continue speaking.

It was true, Emma noted, sharing a glance with Ruby. After their initial meeting in November of 1773, it seemed that things had started moving rapidly. In December, David and Robin organized a night raid of East India Company ships, dumping tea in the harbor. A few months later, though, King George imposed what had become known as The Intolerable Acts upon the Colonies. If he and Parliament thought that would stop David and Regina, they were wrong. The prince and princess moved to organize the Continental Congress. The new legislative body was organizing militias and state governments and had led the efforts for the war. With David and Robin leading them, there was now a declared war between the Colonies and the British government. A declared war that split the royal family.

As David continued giving a speech, most likely written by Mary Margaret, Ruby slid over next to Emma behind the bar. "You know we won't be able to fully push the British out of Boston." Ruby grumbled. " _We're_ still going to have to cater to them every day."

It was true. The soldiers were in and out of their tavern at all hours. "At least they've not taken to using our quarters. And it has not been demanded of us." Emma murmured. "Otherwise David and Robin would have to find another place for their clandestine meetings." These meetings were larger than meetings of the Continental Congress. And they included other bar maids and tavern owners, local shop owners and other town girls. They were a small, but solid network of men and women who served British soldiers without a word of complaint and then turned any pertinent information they gained over to the Congress to use at their discretion.

"I just wish we could bring them something that could change the course of the war." Ruby yawned, "I'm not sure how much longer our men will survive on the battle field." She leaned in closer, "I was speaking with Dr. Whale the other afternoon and he indicated that supplies were beginning to wane."

Emma let out a quiet snort, "Ruby, I don't want to be the one to disappoint you, but I do believe we have quite a bit of time left before we push the British entirely out of our land." She tactfully refrained from commenting on Ruby's relationship with Dr. Victor Whale. He was one of the representatives from Virginia who had begun spending more and more time in Boston. Emma thought it largely had to do with Ruby.

"Spoil sport." Ruby muttered under her breath before lifting another tray of ale to bring to the men who were now plotting their next move and exchanging information. As Emma wiped down the bar top, though, she considered Ruby's words. Perhaps there was another tactic they could try to glean information from British soldiers.

OUAT

He'd come into Granny's with a large group of officers from the British Navy. They were bawdy and loud and brash, making demands the moment their boots landed in her doorstep. He was different from the rest of them, though. The rest of them had taken up post at the larger tables in the middle of the tavern. He'd moved to the bar, finding a stool in the corner, in the shadows.

"I can handle them." Ruby nodded to the group, nudging Emma's hip as she plastered a smile on her face and moved swiftly over to the group, her hips swaying as she walked, appearing to all the world as an ignorant woman. That combined with a bit of alcohol made their lips loose.

Murmuring her thanks under her breath, Emma checked on the rest of her tables. Many of the men from their network, men who weren't fighting due to age or injury, moved in and out of the taverns throughout the day, checking in on the women to make sure they were safe. Even though she could take care of herself, always had been able to, Emma appreciated it. She nodded sharply to Marco before she moved back behind the bar and down to the lone officer. "What'll it be?"

The man looked up and Emma was momentarily startled by the bright blue eyes that met her gaze. "Just an ale, lass." He murmured before dropping his gaze once again.

Nodding, Emma left him to fill a mug. She took the moment away to really study him. He was handsome. The most handsome man she'd ever seen, with short dark hair and scruff that lined a clearly strong jawline, it was apparent that he was fit from his life at sea. Shaking her head and focusing on the fact that he was in a _red_ uniform, Emma simply filled the mug up and slid it in front of him, "Anything else?"

"That will be all, lass." He waved her away. While all the soldiers were used to getting what they wanted, most weren't quite that dismissive, clearly preferring the company of a lady.

With a shrug and roll of her eyes, Emma stepped back, picking up a rag and wiping down the rest of the bar top before going to clear a recently emptied table. She kept an eye on the man who had intentionally separated himself from the other soldiers. When she noted his mug running low, she moved back towards him, "Can I get you another?" She asked quietly.

He glanced up again and this time Emma was taken aback by the sheer look of pain in his gaze. "Pardon me?" She'd clearly startled him, pulling him out of whatever thoughts he was having.

"The ale." Emma motioned to his mug, "Would you like another? Or perhaps something a bit stronger?" She flashed him a timid smile.

He flushed lightly at her words, "Another ale will do just fine, lass."

Emma hummed and poured the drink. "I haven't seen you in here before." She commented.

"First time stationed in Boston." The officer mumbled, reaching for the glass and taking a long sip.

"And you don't like your friends?" She snorted with an eye roll as one of them fell off a bench he was so drunk. Already.

The man followed her gaze and shook his head, "Bloody drunkard." He muttered, "The entire lot of them."

Emma chuckled and arched a brow at him, "You are in a tavern. It happens. Particularly amongst you British soldiers."

The man actually chuckled, "Don't tell me I have a Patriot standing across from me?"

Leaning forward so that her cleavage was a bit more on display for him. She bit back a grin when his eyes darted down to her chest before rising back to meet her own. "Now what on earth would make you assume that," she eyed the bars on his uniform, "Captain –" her voice trailed off.

"Jones. Captain Killian Jones." He introduced himself.

Emma grinned and leaned back, "Would you like something to eat, Captain Jones?"

"I don't get your name, lass?" He asked.

Winking at them, Emma simply replied, "Now where's the fun in that?" She chuckled under her breath as the tips of his ears flushed a crimson red. She could tell he was a bit more tightly wound than the rest of the officers in port that evening, even if there was perhaps a bit of a scoundrel trying to break free.

"Where indeed." He murmured under his breath as she pushed herself off the bar top to help Ruby with a few trays.

OUAT

He wasn't sure why he even bothered to join the rest of the men going into the tavern. He'd have been just as happy staying aboard his ship. Still, his brother's words that he needed to mingle with the men and appreciate the fact that the King and Parliament saw him fit to serve in this war to maintain control over the Colonies. Despite the recent promotion, though, he missed being aboard ship with his brother, who was currently down in South Carolina trying to maintain control over Charles Town.

Taking Liam's advice, Killian followed his men into the tavern. The moment they stepped inside they were loud and brash, making demands and leering at the bar maids. Instead of joining them, Killian found a stool in the shadows, content to wait out the night. He noticed her the moment she spoke. Her voice was a bit lower than the brunette's, almost husky. His eyes shot over to her immediately. She was stunning, with long blonde hair and mossy green eyes.

And she wouldn't even tell him her name.

Not that he blamed her. He was a red coat. He was more than likely unwelcome in this establishment. And even if the owner was a Loyalist, there was a chance she was a Patriot. Granny's was one of the few places that hadn't taken a definite side since the outbreak of war the previous spring so there was typically a mixed crowd inside. He'd heard that fights occasionally had to be broken up, but all in all, it was a peaceful establishment. The kind of place where he could hide in the shadows.

Until a certain blonde vixen caught his eye.

"You've been staring all night, Captain." He jumped at her voice in his ear. He hadn't even noticed she'd come up behind him.

Turning slightly, he ducked his head, "Apologies, lass."

She grinned, "I didn't say that was a problem." He watched as she slid on the stool next to him and he arched a brow at her, "We're closing. You've been here all night." She motioned around to the tavern that had emptied without his knowledge. "We already kicked your men out."

"So I see, and yet I'm still here." He murmured.

Her hand came to rest on his arm, "There's a terrible storm shaping up outside." Emma dropped her voice. "I sent everyone else home nearly an hour ago. I was going to stay upstairs for the night." She stood and held out her hand, "Join me for a nightcap?"

Killian studied her outstretched hand, "You're really not going to tell me your name?" She just held his gaze silently, "Just two ships passing in the night, then." He surmised.

She stepped back into his personal space, her breath brushing over his ear as she leaned in, "Passing closely, I hope."

He made up his mind at that moment. Chances are he'd never see this woman again after tonight if he didn't want to. He could easily avoid the tavern and he probably wouldn't be in Boston that long anyhow. "Lead on." He motioned for her to go ahead of him.

As she moved, Emma snuffed out the lanterns and candles that littered the room. This wasn't exactly what Mary Margaret and Regina had proposed when they formed their small network, but Emma was no saint and she had to admit, there was something about the quiet Captain that had intrigued her. She wanted to know more about him, to spend more time with him. To see exactly what he had to offer her.

And if he happened to let some information that could help their cause slip out, then all the better.

OUAT

Emma found her hands were shaking slightly as she unlocked one of the vacant rooms upstairs. Henry was safe at home with Ruby. She was sure Dr. Whale would check in on them that evening and she'd hinted to Ruby that she wouldn't be home that night. This wasn't the first time that one of them hadn't come home. Still, this was the first time that they'd tried _this_ route to glean information from a red coat.

"Lass," Killian's hand came down over hers as she set the key on the one table in the room, "we don't have to do this. It's alright if you"

Emma spun in his hold, her hands coming up to latch onto the lapels of his coat, "What's the matter, Captain, afraid you can't handle it?" She popped the 't' at the end of the sentence, her eyebrow arching in a challenge.

Killian growled, his hands coming to rest on her hips as he tugged her forward. She let out a small gasp as their lower halves connected, "I believe you're the one who couldn't handle it, love." He murmured in her ear.

Emma reacted without thinking, jerking his head down to hers. The kiss was _everything_. It was hard and demanding and passionate. It made her stomach curl when he wrapped his tongue around hers, backing her up until her legs hit the table and holding her head in place so he could control it and deepen it. When he pulled back she found herself sucking down air, trying to breathe before he was back on her again, his hands fumbling with the laces of her corset. She moved with just as much purpose, forcing the red coat off of his shoulders and pushing him back so they could both step on it. Just another little way to disrespect the Crown.

It took some maneuvering, but they finally wound up on the bed, him hovering above her. He was all lean muscles and wiry chest hair. His darkened eyes called to something primal in her and she felt her hips rolling up on their own accord. "Are you sure, darling?" He whispered.

"Gods, stop thinking and just _fuck me_ , Captain." Emma commanded sharply.

He growled at her words, hitching her legs up around his hips and sliding into her. She was wet and tight and hot and his head fell down to her shoulder as he took a few shaking breaths to regain his composure before a rather forceful roll of her hips got him moving again. The slap of skin and harsh breaths echoed in the room until they both collapsed in a tangled heap of limbs.

When their breathing was under control, Killian murmured, "Must you leave now?"

Emma glanced around the room, her eyes landing on the small satchel he'd carried up with him. Somehow she'd missed it early. Shaking her head she wrapped his arm around her waist, rolling over, "No, do you?"

"Not at all, lass." Reaching over, he snuffed out the candle on the nightstand. "Sleep. Perhaps in the morning you'll even tell me your name."

"Perhaps." Emma murmured with a yawn.

OUAT

When Killian woke the next morning, though, Emma was gone. Her clothes were no longer on the floor and sunlight was just beginning to filter through. It appeared the dawn was just rising. With sagging shoulders he donned his uniform once more, picking up his bag and leaving a few coins in change on the table to pay for their evening.

It wasn't until he'd returned to the ship that he realized his bag had been rifled through. While nothing was missing, everything definitely wasn't in its proper place.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: I have been blown away by the positive response to this story. Thank you! I hope it lives up to your expectations. As always, I want to give a shoutout to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. I couldn't (and wouldn't want to) do it without you! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Emma clutched her scribbled down copy of the papers in Captain Jones' satchel against her chest as she walked quickly away from the tavern. She'd left him sleeping soundly, sated, at least for the time being. Their attraction and need had been razor sharp and she was certain that if she'd stayed there would've been another round or two before morning came. It was late, far too late for her to be out, but she couldn't very well have stolen them and then been there in the morning. She shivered at the memory of his head between her thighs as she approached the large house Prince David and Princess Mary Margaret lived in. They would all be long asleep by now. Still, she knocked sharply on the door, sure to make enough noise to wake a servant.

"Miss Emma?" One of the butlers tried to smother his yawn as he took in her disheveled appearance. "What are you doing here so late?" He held the door open wider, leaning tiredly against it.

"I need you to wake Prince David," Emma murmured, shuffling from foot-to-foot, her head bent low as if it would hide what she'd just done. "It's urgent."

The butler seemed to note her distress. Throwing the door open, he ushered her into a parlor room before moving upstairs to wake the prince. Emma chose to pace the pale blue room, still clutching the scraps of paper tightly against her chest. She didn't even notice the foot falls of the prince entering the room. "Emma?" He asked, concern coloring both his tone and features.

Emma spun sharply. "I have something for you." Her eyes darted around. "For the Congress."

David let out a yawn, moving to sit on an empty chair. "And it couldn't wait until tomorrow night?"

"You can't have your meetings at Granny's any longer," Emma interrupted. "And I'm going to have to take Henry out of town for a bit. Maybe go down to Virginia and work in a tavern down there," she murmured. At his questioning brow, she thrust the pages towards him.

Hesitantly, David accepted them. He flicked through them slowly, his eyes roving the set of coordinates and the carefully laid plans. "I'll have a carriage take you. Pack up Henry and leave tonight before the officer you took these from notices."

"They're copies," Emma explained. "His name is Captain Killian Jones. I've never seen him before. His ship just arrived in port today."

"I'll send word ahead of you to prepare a job for you at a tavern. I've a friend who will house you. His name is Jefferson. Lancelot is back. He'll escort you." David stood. "You did well, Emma." He studied her for a moment. "You put yourself in harms way, though. Please be more cautious in the future."

Emma nodded, biting her lip. "Thank you." She ducked her head and fell into a practiced curtsey even though the prince preferred they didn't.

He scowled at her actions and turned to the butler, ordering one of his carriages be brought to the front and asking for a man to go straight to Lancelot's house. He scribbled down orders to pass off to the soldier.

OUAT

Emma returned to their little cottage not too far from the inn. Ruby was still awake. "I was wondering if you were going to come home tonight," she admitted.

"Henry and I are leaving." Emma didn't even respond to her friend's statement.

"What?" Ruby was on her feet in an instant, her sewing falling to the floor. "Why?"

Emma paced the small front room of their cottage and worried her lip between her teeth. "I was reckless, but I gave David coordinates of British ships and plans for an attack. He'll have to use them before the captain I stole them from realizes I made copies."

Ruby stared at her friend with wide eyes. "I'm coming with you."

"No." Emma was already shaking her head. "Granny will already have to find someone else to help you. I'm going to Richmond, just for a little while. I'll be back. I promise. I'm going to take Henry. We won't be gone long. David says he has a friend who I can work for and stay with," Emma assured Ruby. "Just take care of yourself and if –"

"If the Red Coats come in, I can handle it. I'm sure David and Robin will station someone in the tavern." Ruby pulled her friend into a hug. "I'll go pack up Henry's things," she offered quietly.

Within fifteen minutes Lancelot was carrying a sleeping Henry to the carriage, tucking him between Emma and himself. Ruby stuck her head in, passing off a basket. "For the ride," she murmured. Her eyes moved between the sleeping boy and her friend. "Please be careful." she murmured.

Emma smiled wanly at her best friend. "I always am. You take care, Red."

Red chuckled. "I always do," she murmured.

Lancelot looked between the two women. "We should leave now, Emma. We want to be well out of Boston before the captain comes looking for you."

Emma nodded. "Of course. Goodbye, Ruby."

Leaning across Lancelot, Ruby squeezed Emma's hand. "Goodbye, Emma." She gave Lancelot a stern glare. "You watch out for her."

"Of course." Lancelot watched as Ruby shut the door and told the carriage to take off. Once they were moving, Lancelot faced Emma. "You did well, Emma. Everything will be alright. Jefferson and I will keep you safe."

OUAT

Killian paced his quarters slowly. He had to turn the stolen information over to Parliament and the King. He couldn't allow British warships to be defeated by the colonies. Not when he knew they had privileged information. It was his duty to the Crown to report the stolen information, take whatever his punishment may be and find the woman to ensure she was prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.

Death.

The thought churned his stomach. He didn't even know the woman's name, yet he couldn't imagine her facing the hangman. Or worse. Making his decision, he dressed in his uniform, leaving his ship without a word to any of his men. They knew their captain had spent the night on dry land, they assumed with a lass, but they did not know what had him in such a foul mood. And he wasn't going to share that information until he knew what to do with it. Instead he trekked on foot through the port city and to the outskirts of town. The time alone in the fresh air centered him a bit.

He'd had some reservations about this war with the colonies, but he'd been in the Royal Navy since he was old enough to enlist. He'd followed his brother, Liam's, footsteps in that matter and steadily rose through the ranks, finally commanding his own ship. The Navy was his life. It was his family, his entire world. He and Liam had been orphaned when they were young. This life at sea was the only one they knew. Whatever his next move was would in some way affect that relationship.

The woman who'd stolen the papers, he'd never gotten her name, but he was sure she was one of a kind. He couldn't imagine there was another woman like there in any realm. She was passionate and warm and open. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she moved around the tavern. He'd wanted more than just a passionate night in between the sheets in a seedy inn. He wanted to sit and talk to her for hours, to learn about her secrets and what caused the shadow of pain behind her eyes. He wanted to know where she'd gotten the scars on her chest and the white marks on her side. He knew she wouldn't be at the tavern by the sea, not for a long while at least. If he turned her into the authorities he would lose any possible chance at getting to know who she was. He wasn't sure he was willing to give up the chance at seeing her again.

When he stopped in front of the large house, he felt the nerves at what he was about to do return. He'd made up his mind on his walk. Still, as he rapped sharply on the front door, he thought about everything he was giving up by being there. He was potentially throwing something great away.

"Can I help you?" Killian was startled from his thoughts by the butler's deep voice.

"Aye," he nodded, "please tell Prince David that Captain Killian Jones of His Majesty's Royal Navy is here to speak with him on an urgent matter."

The butler nodded and held the door open for Killian to step inside. Briefly looking over his shoulder, Killian noted that no one appeared to be watching. Leaving him in a parlor room, the butler went off in search of the prince. "I never expected to see a Red Coat in my home," Prince David's deep voice boomed.

Turning slowly, Killian scratched the back of his head as he dropped into a bow. "You highness, may I be honest?" David simply nodded. "I never expected a woman to seduce me in order to steal plans for you."

David chuckled. "Those are quite some tales you are spinning, Captain. However, I'm afraid no woman has shown up at my doorstep with anything more than flowers to peddle." David motioned to a sofa and some chairs. "Come, Killian, sit. Mary Margaret is in town with Regina, otherwise she'd be here to greet you as well. It's been too long." David and Killian were around the same age and had become friends during their time in court before David fled to the New World. They were also very good friends with Regina's husband, Robin.

Killian sat down across from David. "I know you sent her, Dave. I know you have a ring of spies set up, I'm not a daft fool. I know how you and Robin think," he murmured. "She was one of yours. The beautiful blonde maiden from Granny's Tavern."

David chuckled as Killian's eyes sparkled. "You're quite taken with this imaginary woman, I see."

Killian growled. "She's not imaginary, mate."

Holding up his hands, David replied, "Fine, you're taken with a barmaid who is in an imaginary spy network." Killian stood, scraping his hand over his face as he began pacing. David knew that pacing. Killian had made a decision, something that would change his life, something that most wouldn't understand. He was being pulled in two different directions and was trying to ensure the decision he'd made earlier was the correct one. "Killian, talk to me. I know we're on opposing sides now, but at one time you were my closest friend. What is going on?"

Turning, Killian straightened to his full height and David's stomach plummeted at the look he saw in Killian's eyes. Killian was going to turn Emma into the Crown. He was going to find her and have her killed for treason against the Crown.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story. I'm having fun stepping out of my comfort zone, for sure. A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all of her hard work! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

David swallowed hard. "Killian," he didn't move from his spot on the sofa, not wanting to startle the Naval Captain, "what is it?"

Killian turned away from him. "Your Highness," his back was rigid, his speech formal, "it is my duty to protect the Empire from all threats, both foreign and domestic. That includes women who steal confidential information to turn over to the enemy. You were raised in the Court, you know what my responsibilities are."

David stood slowly. "I know what your responsibilities are, Killian." He kept his voice soft and even. "My question is where your loyalties lie." He watched as Killian's shoulders slumped forward. "I know the Royal Navy is your home, but it doesn't have to be. There are other options."

Spinning quickly, Killian snapped, "For you, perhaps, but I have made my name and life in the Navy. My brother is in the Navy. I have far more to lose than you."

David scoffed. "You? I've turned my back on most of my family. My blood, my brother, my father, my step-sister and step-mother. I've left behind nearly everyone I cared for to escape Court. You know it's corrupt. You know the system is rigged and that Parliament is ruling with an iron fist. We have a chance to create a country that is governed by the will of the people. One that is ruled not by one being, but by all of the nation. One that is fair and equal. One where success and status are not a birthright, but something that anyone can achieve. We can have a free and united America, one that is prosperous without relying on the Crown."

It was Killian's turn to roll his eyes. "A bit optimistic and unrealistic, even for you mate," he pointed out.

"If it were, do you think all of these people would stand behind me?" David crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"I do," Killian stated certainly. "You and Mary Margaret give quite rousing speeches. And Robin is just as hopeless as the two of you. Regina, on the other hand, is quite pessimistic. I'm surprised she's agreed to all of this," he admitted. "But, because you and Robin are leading the charge," Killian leveled his gaze and held out his hand, "how can I be of service to you?"

David stared at his friend's outstretched hand. "What?"

"My only request is that you don't sink the bloody ship that _I'm_ on," Killian continued.

"Killian," David hesitated, "are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That I am willing to act as a spy for the Colonies?" Killian nodded. "Aye, and in return, when the lass is once again back in Boston, perhaps you can introduce us. Formally," he clarified. "I should like to take her to dinner."

"Of course." David shook his friend's hand. "Thank you, Killian. This is a good and worthy cause, I promise you that."

"I hope you're right." Putting his hat back on his head, Killian nodded. "Good day, your highness."

David followed him to the front door. "Good day, Captain."

"Is Killian really turning to our side?"

David spun at the sound of his wife's voice. She was standing in the hallway, a bowl in her arms, slowly stirring it. "I didn't realize you'd returned from town."

"I came in while you were with Killian. It didn't seem fit to interrupt." She floated lightly to his side, brushing her lips over his cheek. "Do you trust him?"

David caught her lips in a brief kiss before turning to look at the closed door. "I don't know. It's Killian, so on one hand I want to, but on the other, I don't."

Mary Margaret frowned. "I'm afraid you'll have to explain that to me, darling."

Leading her back into the kitchen, David set the bowl on the counter before he settled them at the large table. "Well, it's Killian. He's always been wary of the government and of Parliament. He's not as blindly trusting to the Crown as Liam is. And we've always been friends, looking out for the welfare of the people and hoping for more freedoms," he paused. "But on the other hand, it's Killian. He blindly trusts and idolizes Liam. And Liam is a –"

"Self-righteous, pompous ass," Mary Margaret cut in.

David let out a deep laugh. "What a way with words you have, my love." He leaned forward to kiss her. "But yes, I may not have put it quite so eloquently, but that is correct. And Liam raised Killian in the Navy. I understand Killian's blind loyalty to his brother. Liam is the only family he's ever honestly had. I just don't know if he will really betray his brother and risk his legacy over my instinct that this is the _right_ thing to do."

Lacing their fingers together, Mary Margaret gave her husband's hand a gentle squeeze. "I have faith that Killian will do what is right."

"Your faith in heroes prevailing is unwavering," David noted. "I do hope you're right in this case. We've risked much."

"Good always prevails over evil, David. Of this I am sure."

OUAT

 _Richmond, Virginia Three Weeks Later_

Emma wiped down the final table in Jefferson's tavern, The Mad Hatter's. "Emma?" She turned at Henry's small voice. "Is it time to go home yet?"

Tossing the rag in the small bucket behind the bar, Emma nodded. "Yeah, kid, we can head out. Lancelot will be here any minute." The knight had stayed with them in Richmond, per David's orders. They were all currently staying with Jefferson. When there was a light knock at the locked door, Emma nodded. "That's him now."

Crossing the room, Emma threw the door open. "Good timing, Lancelot. Henry's exhausted and so am –" she stopped in mid-sentence. In the doorway stood the captain she'd seduced a couple of weeks earlier.

Killian let out a deep breath at the sight of the blonde barmaid. She was slightly disheveled and looked a bit weary. There was a young boy toddling behind her, clearly exhausted and in need of a good night's sleep. "Hello, Emma."

Emma reacted quickly to her name, attempting to close the door in his face. "Henry, move upstairs, now," she ordered sharply, not even bothering to check as she tried to throw the lock into place.

"Now, Emma, that's not necessary. I'm not here to have you arrested," Killian sighed as he shoved his shoulder against the door, keeping Emma from locking him out. "I just wish to speak with you. I had a hell of a time tracking you down," he admitted.

Emma stopped resisting, simply keeping steady pressure on the door. "How _did_ you find me?" She asked.

"Your friend, the one with the dark hair who works at Granny's. She finally told me," Killian murmured.

Emma stepped away as if burned. " _Ruby_ told you?" She was going to kill her friend once she was back in Boston. Ruby knew what she'd risked in regards to the captain. Emma couldn't fathom what reason the Brit gave her that would make Ruby think it was a good idea to not only give him Emma's name, but send him directly to her new workplace in Richmond.

Carefully, Killian pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Aye, lass, perhaps we could speak for a moment?"

Emma regarded him carefully. "Fine, let me just go check on Henry."

Killian nodded and moved to the fireplace. "I'll start us a fire."

Emma came back downstairs a few moments later, knowing that Henry was tucked in a room upstairs, sleeping in one of the tavern beds. There was no way out for them until Lancelot arrived. "Why are you here?" She snapped quickly.

Killian turned from where he was kneeling beside the fire, "Dave really didn't tell you?" Killian asked. Emma just arched a brow and waited. With a sigh, Killian scraped his hand over his face. "I know what you took from me, Emma," he stated flatly, "And you and I both know the punishment for such crimes against the Crown." Emma stiffened at his words. "And yet somehow you managed to remind me of all of the misgivings I have had regarding King George and Queen Cora. And believe me, love, there have been many. I used to overlook them. I was friends with David, James and Robin and my brother is unwaveringly loyal to the Crown."

"And now?" Emma asked quietly.

"Well, Dave and Robin are fighting this war, and then there's you." He motioned towards her.

Shaking her head, Emma took a step back. "I don't believe I understand, Killian. Why are you here in Richmond if you're not going to arrest me?"

"What I'm trying to tell you, Emma, is that my loyalties lie with your cause, milady. And that you can, therefore, return to Boston once again." He bowed slightly. "I had business here in Richmond. My men are in another tavern this evening. I'm sure many have found a local brothel to," he paused, " _sate_ their more carnal needs."

"Is that why you're here in this tavern instead of with your men?" Emma boldly questioned. "To sate your carnal needs," she clarified.

Killian scoffed at her words. "Please, Emma, you must realize that you are worth more than just a passing night. You have no idea how I felt when you were gone in the morning. I must admit," he paused, "I don't usually bed women I just meet. I believe in good form, but you. . ." his voice trailed off, "I was captivated by you, Emma. I want to get to know you."

Emma searched his face for some evidence of a lie. She'd always been good at detecting lies, but she couldn't find one. Still, she was wary to trust him. "I don't believe you."

Killian chuckled and crossed the room to stand in her personal space. "I didn't expect you would." Leaning down, he brushed his lips across her cheek lightly. "I'll be seeing you, Emma Swan," he murmured against her skin before dropping into a bow and leaving her alone in the tavern once again.

She stood perfectly still for nearly five minutes before the door opened again. "You really should already have that locked, Emma." Lancelot closed it, slipping the bolt in place. "Sorry I'm late. I received word from David. He wants us to return to Boston immediately and-" Lancelot stopped speaking. "Emma, you look as though you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" He asked, standing in front of her and lightly shaking her shoulders to bring her back.

"The captain I seduced was here. He knew how to find me and my name. He got the information from Ruby. You don't think she's been captured and tortured, or worse?" Emma asked quickly. The moment Killian's footfalls were gone Emma's mind flew to the worst possible scenario.

"Pull yourself together, Emma," Lancelot snapped impatiently. "I do not have time to have you going to pieces on me. Ruby is fine. Her note to you was enclosed in the orders David sent. There's been a shift in the war. A certain Naval Captain has joined the Patriots side." Lancelot pulled the letters from his pocket. "The cart is packed. We're leaving now. We'll be in Boston by tomorrow. Where's Henry?"

Emma motioned to the staircase absently. "Sleeping upstairs."

"I'll fetch him, Jefferson knows we're leaving." Lancelot was already halfway up the steps when Emma responded with a faint, "Alright."

 _Lancelot,_

 _I hope this letter finds both you and Emma well. Thank you for staying with her these past few weeks. There has been a shift in the war, particularly in our ranks. The Naval captain Emma stole information from has turned the tide in our favor. He's now acting as spy for our cause. It seems Emma is more persuasive than I knew. It is safe for her and Henry to return to Boston and I would very much like to get her back in Granny's Tavern. Red Coats have taken over and are using her rooms as quarters. Unfortunately, Ruby can only glean so much information from them. Please return as soon as possible._

 _Safe journeys,_

 _David_

Emma stared at David's letter, barely understanding the weight of his words. Killian turned against the Crown because of her? It was something she couldn't believe. Hastily, she ripped Ruby's letter open.

 _Emma,_

 _David's letter explains what is happening with the war efforts, so I will explain what is happening with our captain. Emma, this man is pining after you. He's anxious to see you again. I don't know what you did, but perhaps you could share some of your knowledge with me. . . I'm sure Victor would appreciate it. Regardless, he has provided the Congress with valuable information. They managed to secure Savannah because of him. He has also arranged for his men to stay at Granny's. That way we have the opportunity to gather information for the Congress ourselves. He's having them frequent many Patriot-owned establishments. His loyalty has earned him my respect. More importantly, he recently saved me from a drunken soldier. I know I can handle myself, but the way in which he stepped in left me in his debt. He requested your name and a way to find you. I gave him both. He appears to be a good man, Emma. As you and I both know, those are hard to find._

 _Good luck and I will see you soon,_

 _Ruby_

 _Please tell Henry that I love and miss him._

Emma looked up to find Lancelot standing in front of her. "Are you satisfied?" He asked.

Brushing away tears, Emma nodded. "Is Henry in the carriage?"

"Yes," Lancelot confirmed, "are you ready to leave?"

Tucking the letters in the pocket of her dress, Emma nodded. "I am." She'd never been more ready to return to Boston in her life.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all of her help with this! Also, thank you all for being so patient. Onto chapter four. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Emma smoothed her hands nervously over her dress and corset, turning to the side to check her appearance once more. "You look fine, Emma."

Emma's green eyes caught Ruby's brown ones in the mirror and she snorted. "No comments from you, please."

With her eyes sparkling mischievously, Ruby commented, "There's no shame in wishing to impress your captain."

Groaning, Emma threw her hands up. "You're impossible, Ruby. I simply wish to look my best in hopes of gaining more information-"

"Your captain will give you everything you desire," Ruby interrupted with a snicker. "But enough primping, we have to go. Henry is going with Dr. Whale today. He's home from battle and-"

"And likely exhausted from your long visit," Emma teased.

"If he's not then I certainly did not do my best." Unlike Emma, Ruby had no shame when it came to her extracurricular activities with the most prominent physician in town. It was well known that she and Dr. Whale favored each other, even if they were from two different social classes. It was not well known what they did in the privacy of Dr. Whale's home, but that was no one's business but their own.

Ruby hadn't been wrong. Emma was dressing to impress Captain Jones. She and Henry had only been back in Boston for a week and she was disappointed to learn that upon their arrival, Killian's ship had been sent to Delaware to deal with a scrimmage. He was due to return this morning and she was hoping to see him at the tavern. To see him and tell him she'd spoken with Ruby and she wanted to try. . . something. She wasn't sure what, but she did want to try something.

She looked up as Ruby continued to speak about her time with Dr. Whale. It was the last thing Emma wanted to think about. Scrunching up her nose at the thought of Ruby and Whale together intimately, Emma sighed. "Let's go, then. Lancelot will see that Henry arrives safely at Dr. Whale's home." She nodded towards the back of their small cottage where they could hear the knight and the little boy laughing.

"I'll let them know we're leaving." Ruby scooped up her own cloak as Emma tied hers around her neck.

OUAT

Emma's stomach was in a constant swoop of butterflies as she continued to wipe down the tables in the tavern. The Red Coats certainly had taken over and they were boisterous and loud and brash. They were demanding and haughty and she wanted nothing more than to kick them out. Unfortunately she was outnumbered at the moment and the purpose of Granny opening her doors to them, even if they thought they were taking over, was so they could glean information from the Loyalists. Killian, however, was not among the men coming and going from the tavern. She hadn't overheard any information about the _Jewel of the Realm_. She hoped he was alright and not delayed. She was anxious to speak with him, to see what he was thinking and to share a meal with him.

She'd just set a tray of dirty dishes behind the bar when a voice cleared. She glanced up and was momentarily startled by the bright blue eyes staring back at her. They were the eyes of her captain, but they didn't belong to him. "Excuse me, miss, but I'm looking for someone."

Emma stared at the man in a British Naval uniform for a moment stupefied. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Are you ill, milady?" He asked, moving towards the entryway to the back of the bar to aid her.

Shaking her head, Emma cleared her throat. "No," she eyed the bars on his uniform, "captain." She cleared her throat again and averted her gaze. "You said you were seeking someone?" She reminded him of his earlier request.

"Aye." He nodded. "Captain Liam Jones of His Majesty's Royal Navy." He bowed slightly to her. "I'm looking for Captain Killian Jones, my brother as it is. His ship is in port, but he's not aboard her," he explained.

Emma swayed forward slightly at his news. _Killian was back in Boston_. Shrugging, Emma picked up her discarded rag and began to wipe down the counter fruitlessly. "I've no idea who this Captain Jones is," she lied cleanly. "I only just returned to Boston myself."

The man nodded his understanding. "Alright, well thank you all the same. If you do happen upon him, please let him know that Captain Liam Jones is in port." Emma hummed absently, keeping her gaze on the bar top until the man was gone.

"Ooh, who is that where can I find one?" Ruby bumped hips with Emma as she stacked pewters of ale on a tray.

Looking over, Emma dropped her voice aware that anyone could overhear them. "That is Captain Jones' brother, Captain _Liam_ Jones."

Ruby's eyes trailed over to where the elder Jones was speaking to a few other Red Coats. "It's seems good looks run in the family," she commented with a salacious wink. Her eyes traveled to the door as it opened. "Ah, and the younger Jones has arrived."

Emma's eyes flew to the door. There stood Killian, his gaze sweeping the room before honing in on her. She flushed and ducked, spinning and moving to the storage room before she could do something rash, like cross the room and pull him into a kiss. It seemed that his absence had made her forget her hesitancy to trust him. Now she was simply eager to continue what they'd started so long before.

It was hours later when the tavern was closing and the men who were staying had fled to brothels that Killian finally approached the bar. He was the only patron left. After he'd spoken to his brother, who'd joined his men elsewhere, Killian sat in the corner. Ruby waited on him and Emma kept her distance. Now Ruby was in the back taking inventory and Emma was left alone with the British captain. "You've been avoiding me, love." Killian kept his eyes downcast, aware that her avoidance most likely meant she still didn't trust him.

Leaving the tray of dirty dishes on a table, Emma slid onto the stool next to Killian. "I know. Your brother came in looking for you. He startled me and for some reason I lied about knowing you." Hesitantly, she reached out, wrapping her hand around his wrist. "I'm glad you're back," she murmured softly.

He turned to face her, withdrawing his wrist for a moment. "I thought you didn't trust me."

She shrugged, a flush rising up on her cheeks. "I've spoken to Prince David and Princess Mary Margaret. I also spoke with Ruby. And Lancelot trusts you." She turned her gaze back to his, steadily holding his eyes. "I'd like to try to trust you, too." She chewed on her lower lip. "I don't do that well, though," she admitted.

His brows scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"Trust," she clarified. "It takes a lot to get me to trust people. Granny said you're 'a good boy even for a Red Coat,'" she quoted the older woman.

"Ah," Killian nodded. He had an affinity for the tavern owner. She was tough, tougher than most of the men on his ship, and she protected Emma, Ruby and Henry fiercely. He liked that about her. He liked a lot about her, actually. "That is quite the compliment coming from her."

Emma snorted. "You've no idea. You've charmed her, though, Killian. You've charmed quite a few people actually."

"And you?" He asked softly. "Have I charmed you?"

Emma blushed again. "I'm sitting here, are I not?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "Aye, I suppose you are." They were silent for a moment before Ruby came careening back in the room.

"Oh, Captain Jones and Emma," she leered, "am I interrupting something?" She asked. "Something perhaps. . . dirty?"

Emma scoffed. "You're hopeless, Red," she mocked lightly. "And no, you're not. We should head over to Dr. Whale's to pick up Henry."

Killian straightened, slightly alarmed. "Is your boy ill?" He asked quickly.

"Oh no, Vic – I mean Dr. Whale watches him sometimes for us." Ruby passed Emma her cloak. "I'll be outside whenever you're ready." She winked at the two, giggling as they flushed bright red.

"Ruby is quite the character," Killian noted.

Emma snorted. "There is quite the understatement." She studied the captain for a moment before murmuring, "Good night, Captain Jones."

Killian hummed. "Miss Swan!" He called out. When Emma paused and turned, he glanced down at his boots, his hand raising to scratch behind his ear nervously. "Perhaps we could find a way to enjoy a meal, just the two of us?" He suggested softly. "I'd very much like to learn more about you."

Emma appeared to ponder his question as she slowly dawdled over to him. In response to his request, she leaned up and brushed her lips over his. Before she could move away, he cupped the back of her head, anchoring her to him. Emma sighed into the kiss, leaning into him and letting him guide her. He kissed her like he wanted to devour her, like he wanted to ruin her for anyone else.

He'd already done that, though.

When they pulled back, Emma sighed. "Yes."

Resting his forehead against hers, Killian tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "Well, till tomorrow, milady."

Emma hummed as she turned, aware that Killian was staying at the tavern and would probably amble up to his room. When she felt the cool blast of air hit her, she shook her head. If she wasn't careful she would lose all sense of reason with Captain Jones.

"I take it the two of you have reached some sort of decision?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"If you mean that we've agreed to a dinner, then yes," Emma replied breezily.

Ruby squealed as she tucked her hand in the crook of Emma's arm. The two slowly started to amble towards Dr. Whale's house. "Tell me everything!" She demanded.

Emma glanced up at the stars twinkling above them as she recounted her conversation with Killian. She was certainly excited about their dinner and she was curious as to how he would make it possible.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Hello everyone! I'm back (sadly so), but that also means I'm back to updating. Unfortunately, I went from 90 degree beautiful weather to 40 degree weather. I already miss the South. I don't know how you Yankees do this every year. Anyhow, I'm happy to be back to FF. I'm woefully behind on updating, but I'm sure I'll start getting into the swing of things as I work through plans for the future. A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all of her help. As always, girl, you're the best beta ever! ~ XOXO MAF_**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Emma found herself humming as she cleared the recently vacated tables around midday. She was inexplicably happy. Well, perhaps it wasn't quite so inexplicable. It more than likely had to do with the British Naval captain residing in the inn attached to the tavern. The one with the dark hair and blue eyes who was sporting a red coat simply to garner information for the Colonies cause.

Captain Killian Jones.

She sighed as she wiped down the wooden table. He was planning something. She just wasn't sure what it was beyond a meal. He'd stopped by in the morning, cornering her in the stock room to ask her to dinner that evening after the tavern closed. And he wouldn't say anything more other than she looked smashing and needn't change. He left her with a soul-searing kiss that had her sagging against the shelves against the wall for support, a smug smirk in place. What that man could do with his mouth was enough to turn her into a boneless heap. And she would never complain about it.

She wondered what he had planned. Of course the most logical place would be in his room in the tavern. There they could be locked away from any disruptions and safely tucked away from any prying eyes who might out one of them to the Crown. Emma rather hoped he'd come up with something different. Something special. They could spend any night in his room. A first shared meal should be something far more special. Shaking her head, Emma hefted the tray of empty mugs on her shoulder. She'd never been the girl to consider a special meal. She'd hardly ever considered anything special about men since Baelfire left for Florida, with the Spanish girl he'd met on one of his trips down the coast. A trip that wound up with the woman carrying his child. Setting the tray on the bar top, Emma pressed her hand over her own flat belly, swallowing hard against the rush of bad memories.

"Emma?" She looked up at Dr. Whale's concerned voice. She hadn't even heard the door open. The tavern was empty save for herself. Ruby had gone to town to pick up a few things and Henry was spending the afternoon with Lancelot, Prince David, Prince Robin and Prince Roland. It would be the last time he would see David and Robin before they left to join troops up north. She blinked at Victor as he rounded the bar. His hand hovered over where her palm was pressed against her stomach. "Emma I need you to breathe." He shook her shoulders lightly and the breath wooshed out of her lungs. "What's happened?" He asked worriedly. His blue gaze roved over her face, looking for a sign as to what ailed her. He didn't see anything obvious and for a fleeting moment he wondered if she had bad news he had yet to hear. Though that was unlikely, it wasn't impossible.

Shaking her head, Emma tucked the hair that had escaped her braid back behind her ears. "Sorry, I was just," her hand pressed harder over her stomach almost feeling the old pains once more, "remembering," she murmured.

Victor and Emma had never spoken about Baelfire. They'd never shared too much personally, but he'd heard about her ordeal from Ruby. If he ever met Baelfire he'd personally end him. "Why don't you come sit down?" He led her around the bar to the recently cleaned table and lightly shoved her down on the bench. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

Emma's eyes flashed up to his and she saw the knowledge there. "You already know everything. I can see Ruby told you."

He shrugged. "A bit about you has come up. If you're having any pain, Emma, you need to speak to me." At her look of incredulity, he added hastily, "Or another physician."

Leaning back against the table, Emma shook her head. "You can't save me from the pain of my memories." She paused. "But thank you, Dr. Whale."

"Victor," he corrected impulsively. "I know we have to keep up appearances, but we're among friends now. So please, call me Victor."

Nodding, Emma murmured, "Victor." She wrung her hands together for a moment before finally asking, "Have you eaten? Ruby will be back shortly and for some reason we've no business."

"I actually came to check on you and Ruby. The Red Coats are marching from house to house at the moment. They're looking for signs of spies. There's nothing in your home we have to be concerned about, is there?"

Emma bit her lip and thought. "I don't think so."

"No matter what the case, Killian told me he was going to lead the inspection of some of our homes, just to make sure nothing is found that may put us in jeopardy, but he can only do so much, he's but one man," Victor explained.

Emma nodded. "Well, we were all aware they knew they had a traitor in their ranks. I just don't want them to trace it back to Killian."

"Emma, we're going to protect Killian at all costs. He's not expendable in any way. I promise." He waited for her to nod her agreement before standing. "Now, you still look a little pale. I'm going to fix you lunch. Perhaps Ruby will join us."

OUAT

It was well after midday when the Red Coats began to once again take over Granny's Tavern. Emma assumed the searches were coming to a close as she and Ruby bustled about without a moment to breathe. They hadn't heard of any arrests being made, but Victor and Dr. Hopper had yet to return to the tavern with news. They were due back any moment. For now, though, Emma and Ruby were kept busy by the British troops. They were hungry and demanding and self-righteous and she hated every last one of them.

The moment that thought crossed her mind the door to the tavern opened and a weary looking Killian trudged in with his older brother by his side. Her heart fluttered and she felt heat creep up her neck. So she didn't hate all of them, she certainly didn't hate Killian. She wasn't sure what she felt for Killian, but she knew if the ache in her breastbone at the sight of him so tired and her inability to soothe him was any indication, then what she felt was akin to love.

Attempting to school her features, Emma wound through the maze of tables to the one in the corner where Killian and his brother, Liam, were seated. She asked softly, "What would you two like?"

Killian's eyes lit up when he heard Emma's husky voice above him. It took a moment to wipe the look of longing off his face before he replied, "Ale, lass."

"Aye, I'll have what my little brother will have."

"Younger brother," Killian corrected on instinct. The two shared a familiar smile and chuckle and Emma felt a pang rush through her at the thought of dividing the two of them with this war.

Instead of lingering on Killian's relationship with his brother, Emma nodded without a word and moved to the back of the bar. "Ruby!" She whispered.

Dawdling over to Emma, Ruby licked her lips ostentatiously. "How are the fine Jones brothers doing today?"

Filling two ales, Emma pushed them to the brunette. "I need you to take them over. I can't. Not without giving us away." She flushed and ducked her head, moving towards a newly occupied table.

Whistling, Ruby scooped up the mugs. She was going to say something to make the blonde blush even more, but decided to simply nod and murmur, "Try not to worry, Emma. I won't allow that to happen."

OUAT

It was nearly two hours later when Ruby approached Emma with a piece of parchment. "Your Captain Jones left this behind." She held it out to Emma. With a shaking hand, Emma unrolled the thick parchment. Her eyes slid over Killian's tidy scrawl. "Well?" Ruby prodded. "What does it say?"

Biting her lip, Emma waited a few beats, enjoying the frustrated groaning Ruby let out. "I'm to meet him at his ship. He's dismissed his men for the evening and he'd like me to have dinner with him in his quarters."

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Ruby smiled dreamily. "How romantic. He's taking you to his home." Her smile went from dreamy to salacious in a moment. "And to his bed."

Flushing, Emma shook her head. "I've already been there."

"But this time will be different," Ruby reminded her. "This time you're not after information. This time it's because you two care for each other and are attracted to each other." The yell of a bawdy soldier drew their attention. "Duty calls." She tossed her dish rag over her shoulder and went to tend to the brash naval officer.

OUAT

Tugging up the hood of her cloak, Emma cautiously made her way down to the docks. The docks really were no place for a lady in the evening, but Emma wouldn't have missed this evening for the world. She was looking forward to being in Killian's space, to gaining a bit more insight into the man who had taken up residence in her mind and heart. Inhaling deeply as her boots echoed off the wooden dock, Emma tried to calm her nerves with breathing in the salty sea air. Usually it was calming, but now the smell of the ocean made her stomach somersault even more because it reminded her of her captain.

Her pace slowed when she spotted his lone figure on the deck of his ship. "Permission to come aboard, Captain," she requested lightly.

Killian's head spun to face her. He eyed her as he walked slowly towards the gangplank. "I'm not sure, lass, it depends on your intentions this evening."

She hummed, taking a step forward. "I plan to seduce a certain captain in His Majesty's Royal Navy. And to let him thoroughly ravish me before the night is over." Her voice was deep and husky, a tone she was sure she'd never used before.

"Well then, far be it from me to decline such an offer from a beautiful lass. Permission granted, milady." He bowed slightly as she crossed the gangplank. Her boots had barely hit the deck when Killian had her in his arms, his lips hungrily capturing hers. Emma mewled into the kiss, fisting the jacket of his naval uniform between her fingers to try to haul him closer to her. When they finally pulled back, he nudged her nose with his. "I've missed you, Emma," he murmured.

"You saw me today," she pointed out coyly.

He shook his head. "Not the same." He pulled her in for another kiss, this was slower than the one before. "I couldn't do that."

Emma sighed, tugging her hood back into place. "We should take this somewhere more private," she murmured, "where we can't be seen by just anyone."

Offering his arm to her, Killian guided her to the ladder that led below deck. "This way to my quarters, milady."

Emma grinned as she looked up at him before climbing downs. "Seems I'm not the only one with bad intentions." She winked at him before descending below.

Killian let out a long breath before he followed her below, aware that Smee would keep an eye on the docks to ensure no Colonists boarded, but his men would be occupied in town to give him the privacy he and Emma desired.

When he landed with a thump next to her, he took a moment to watch the different expressions flick over her face. "Do you like it, love?"

Emma slowly took in the candles light on various surfaces, coating the room in a soft and intimate glow. There was a small spread of food on the table, mostly cheese, fruit and bread and a bottle of wine. "Killian," she breathed out, "this is more than anyone has ever done for me." She turned into his arms. "Thank you." She pressed her lips to his, nipping slightly at his lower lip. He groaned, tangling a hand in her hair and angling her head back to deepen the kiss.

When he pulled back, he took a few deep breaths. "I intended to feed you, lass."

She nudged her nose against his. "It'll keep, but if you wish I would love to share a meal with you."

Growling into one more kiss, Killian hauled her flush against him. "I want you, Emma. Bloody hell, but I do want you, but I don't want to take advantage and –"

"Killian," she pressed a finger to his lips, "you're not taking advantage," she assured him. "I want you just as much. Let's eat and then see where the night takes us," she suggested softly.

The dinner was wonderful, filled with laughter, innocent touches and longing glances. The more Emma learned about the British Naval captain, the more she found herself falling for him. He'd had a hard life, much like she had. He and his brother had been abandoned at a young age, but they'd managed to find a home in the Navy. And Killian was willingly giving up his home for her. Her heart fluttered at that.

When the meal was finished and they were simply talking, she stood and led him over to his bunk. "Nothing has to happen," she murmured, sensing his distress at pushing her in one direction. "I was just hoping you'd hold me."

Tucking her into his side, Killian allowed his lips to brush over her temple. "Always." They'd already kicked off their boots, allowing their legs to tangle together.

"Thank you for dinner, Killian," she murmured against his chest. "No one has treated me that way ever."

Tilting her head back, Killian furrowed a brow. "No man has ever attempted to court you?"

Flushing, Emma glanced over his shoulder. "There was a man once. He left me for a Spanish woman in Florida. She was with child. His child." Killian opened his mouth to speak, but Emma continued. "I was with child as well. I took a job at the tavern then. I lost the babe." She kept her gaze away from his. "Ruby and Granny took care of me and Ruby insisted we find a small cottage after that. I suppose it all worked out for the best. I stumbled upon Henry shortly thereafter and managed to cobble together some pieces of a family."

"Emma," Killian felt his heart breaking for her, "that man, whoever he is, should be keel-hauled, drawn and quartered, made to walk the bloody plank, hanged and have his head upon a spike for all to see."

Chuckling, Emma shook her head. "I don't think you could accomplish all that with one man, but thank you, Killian." Leaning up, she brushed her lips against his. "I learned a lot from Bae. He taught me the difference between a good man and a bad one." Biting her lip, she paused again. "And now I know I've found a good one."

Rolling her over, Killian hovered above Emma, drawing her chin up so she looked him straight in the eye. "I promise to do my best to make you happy, Emma. That's all I want. I've known that since I woke and you were gone. And then I found out you bloody well stole from me," his eyes were twinkling as he spoke and Emma had to stifle a giggle, "and I still wanted to court you." Nudging his nose with hers, he promised, "I'm yours, Emma. And I will treat you as you should be treated, like a lady." He paused again. "And even more than that, like an equal."

Drawing his head down for a slow kiss, Emma nodded. "I know, Killian. And if you're patient with me, I believe this could be something very special."

"It already is, love."

A pounding on the hatch above the ladder stopped them. _"Killian, are you below?"_

"Bloody hell, that's Liam!" Killian whispered, springing up from the bed, his eyes wide.

 _"_ _Smee said you were aboard ship for the night. Fancy a drink?"_

Emma's eyes were wide as she searched for a place to hide. "What do we do?"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to my incredible beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, for all of her help! You've been incredible. For those of you who read Lost Souls, I am so close to sending her the next chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAF_**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Another loud knock sounded around them as Emma and Killian panicked for another moment. It was well-known that Emma was sympathetic to the Colonist cause and that she was friends with the royals who lived here. It would not bode well for Killian's reputation or safety if she was found in his cabin.

 _"_ _Come along, Killian, open the bloody hatch,"_ Liam grunted.

"In there." Killian motioned with a fervent whisper to the cabinet up against the wall. He hoped Emma could squeeze in behind his uniforms.

Holding her breathe, Emma slid inside. She just barely fit as Killian shut the door before moving to the ladder. "What the bloody hell do you want, Liam?" He asked as he unlatched the trapdoor.

Emma could just hear Liam's boots on the wooden ladder. "I wanted to have a drink with my little brother. Is that a treasonous crime now?"

"Younger brother," Killian corrected on reflex. "And of course it's not a crime."

Dropping down next to Killian, Liam automatically moved towards the bar. "Then what has you all out of sorts?" He paused, his eyes landing on the table that was filled with the remnants of their dinner. His gaze moved to Killian's bunk and then to the floor next to the bunk where Emma's boots still sat. "Killian, do you have a lass aboard your ship?"

Killian flushed and scratched the back of his ear nervously. "Aye, she's in the galley. We wanted our privacy."

Liam puffed his chest out as he studied his younger brother. "I do hope that you're keeping things appropriate should she be a woman of good standing. And as a captain in His Majesty's Royal Navy, should you choose to marry, she needs to be a woman of good standing." He nodded towards the sheets that were slightly twisted on the bunk.

"I do not need a lecture from you on how to treat a lass or a lecture on who exactly I should court," Killian snapped sharply. "Now, if you'll excuse us-"

"So this woman does mean something to you," Liam surmised by Killian's defensive tone. "Who is she?"

Taking a calming breath, Killian answered. "She's no one of importance. She's just a woman I met."

"Who you're having dine in your cabin." Liam arched a brow of incredulity.

Scoffing, Killian reminded his brother, "I do believe in some good form. That does not mean the wench means anything to me."

With a sign, Liam finally relented. "So a wedding is not in your future then?"

"Not with this lass." Killian answered, ushering his brother back to the ladder. "But I'll be sure to speak to you when the time is right."

"Very well, little brother, just be sure to take the proper precautions and-"

"We are not discussing this any further," Killian interrupted. "I'll see you tomorrow, Liam."

"Goodnight, Killian."

Killian waited until Liam's boots could no longer be heard above deck before he opened the door to the cabinet. Emma all but fell out, straightening immediately and brushing the wrinkles out of her dress. She automatically moved towards her boots. "I should take my leave."

Killian frowned, his hand coming down to stop her from reaching for her shoes, but she continued to tug them on anyways. "Leave? Liam won't come back, love. The night is ours and-"

"And this wench doesn't need any pity from you. Good night, Captain Jones, I do hope you can find a woman of good standing to spend your evenings with from here on out." She was up and moving towards the ladder before he could stop her.

"Emma!" He protested, climbing up hastily after her. By the time he reached the top she was already sprinting down the gangplank, tugging her hood up over her head.

OUAT

Emma slowed her pace down to a walk once the docks were well out of sight. She blinked back tears as she wound her way through the quiet town towards her cottage. She felt like an imbecile, allowing herself to be played by the blue-eyed captain. She wondered if he really were working for the Colonies cause or if he wasn't actually working for the Loyalists. She bit her lip and shook her head, it was so confusing. The sting of Killian's words was too familiar. She'd vowed to never allow herself to be hurt like Baelfire hurt her again, and if anything Killian managed to do more damage.

She pushed the door open to her cottage, brushing away tears. She had hoped Ruby had already turned in for the evening, but she was out of luck. Her friend sat with Victor Whale, curled up on a threadbare rug in front of the fireplace. "Emma?" Ruby asked. "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow," she admitted. Emma swallowed hard and tried to answer, but she couldn't get the words out. "Emma, what happened? Is Killian well? Does Victor need to go to the ship?" Ruby stood with Victor following her. "Emma, please say something."

When Emma opened her mouth a sob came out. She clamped her hand down hard, trying to silence the cries. "The things he said," she finally murmured. "I was just a convenience, nothing special. I'm not even convinced he isn't spying on our cause for the Crown now."

"Let me put on some water for tea." Victor stepped away, moving towards their small kitchen to fetch the pot to boil over the fire.

"Come sit with me, Emma. And start from the beginning." Ruby tugged Emma down to the rug, gently running her fingers through the blonde's tangled hair. "What did Killian say exactly?" Ruby prodded softly.

Choking back on a sob, Emma repeated his words. "He called me a wench. He said I was no one of importance and I didn't mean anything to him. He should marry a woman of good standing..."

Ruby's brows shot up in disbelief and Victor growled lowly from the kitchen. "He said those words to you?" She couldn't believe Killian would say those things about Emma. He was so passionate and sincere and quite taken with Emma. Ruby believed he was already in love with her.

Shaking her head, Emma answered. "To Liam. He came to the ship and Killian said them to him." Quickly Emma explained how she'd hid in the closet and Killian sent Liam away.

Ruby was silent as Victor continued to move around them. She could see the anger and frustration in every move the doctor made. It was clear he was ready to find Killian and give him a good lashing for sending Emma running and in tears. Finally Ruby asked, "Is there a chance that he only said those words so Liam would not suspect anything? If Killian told his brother how much you actually do mean to him, Liam would wish to meet you no doubt. Perhaps he was just trying to save you both from being caught by the Crown and hanged."

"Or," Emma interrupted, her face twisting into a scowl, "he's using me to gain information and he sees me as nothing more than a willing bar wench and is passing on anything we're idiotic enough to tell him to his superiors in Parliament."

"You honestly believe that?" Emma, Victor and Ruby all turned at Killian's voice.

Emma stood up quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"You left," he murmured ducking his head. "You left before I could explain. You had to know I never meant any of those things."

"Then why would you say them?" Emma snapped.

"Emma," Ruby rested her hand on Emma's shoulder, "take a breath and lower your voice. We don't want to wake Henry."

Taking a breath, Emma nodded. "Fine."

Taking Victor's hand, Ruby tugged him towards the back of the cottage. "Victor and I will leave you two. We're just in my room if you need us." She glared pointedly at Killian. "Don't do anything else to hurt her."

Holding up his hands, Killian nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't. I never intended to hurt her."

Ruby nodded warily, and then looked at Emma. "Give him a chance to explain himself. You may be surprised."

When Emma and Killian heard the door to Ruby's room shut with a quiet snick, Emma crossed her arms defensively. "Alright, Captain, explain."

Groaning, Killian glared at her. "Why don't you try something new, darling?" At her raised brow, he continued. "It's called trust. I would never hurt you, Emma. Liam wasn't going to leave unless I found a way to send him away. And if he knew how much I cared for you, he would find you and demand to meet you. You're a Colonist sympathizer and you're friends with Dave and Robin. I can't very well be seen with you if I'm not to be hanged myself. You and I both know I'm far more valuable as a Captain in the Navy spying on the Crown. And as for your baseless accusations of me betraying you and the Colonists cause, well frankly my dear, I'm wounded."

Snorting, Emma dropped her arms to her side. "I don't know what you expected me to think when you said those words so easily. I've heard them before."

Killian frowned. "Heard what before?"

"That I'm not good enough to marry," she clarified. "I know I don't have much to offer, but-"

Without thinking, Killian crossed the room and jerked her into his arms. "You have everything to offer," he told her honestly. "And this man who left, who hurt you so badly, he was a fool." She jerked her head away from him, but he gripped her chin and turned her head back to face him, "Emma, it's okay if your heart has been broken. That means it still works. We've both had heartaches. Life is not easy or fair, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't take chances. Take one on me. I promise, I shan't hurt you and I shan't abandon you."

Swallowing hard, Emma shook her head. "Those words, though."

"They're just words, Emma."

Pulling away, she shook her head. "Words have the power to hurt, Killian. You should know that. I told you what Baelfire did to me and then moments later you turned around and said such similar things."

Dropping his head, Killian nodded. "If you want me to walk away, Emma, I will, but you have to know that I do care for you. Deeply. And I simply wanted to protect you from Liam. You're the only woman I've even noticed in years."

Biting her lip, Emma kept her distance as she listened to him plead with her. She could always tell when someone was lying to her and Killian was telling the truth. "I told you I wasn't good at this," she whispered. "I told you, I don't know how to trust."

Tentatively, Killian stepped towards her. "Trust me, love," he urged her.

He stilled until she nodded. "I want to."

He took her nod as assent to go to her. He had her in his arms the next moment, his mouth on hers. When he pulled back, he murmured, "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Emma. It was never my intention."

She sniffed back the tears. "I believe you, Killian." She'd decided weeks ago to trust him. Now it was time to live up to her word. Nudging her nose with his, she asked softly, "Will you stay?"

He tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. "I'll only leave when you order me away."

"And when you need to return to your ship so you don't get caught by another Red Coat."

"Aye, that may be best, but if you wished for me to stay, I would."

Reaching around her back, she laced her hand with his. "Come, Killian." She guided him to her small room in the cottage. "But fair warning, we're only sleeping tonight."

He nodded in agreement. "Aye, but it's something I'm quite looking forward to."

When the door to Emma's bedroom shut, Ruby peered outside. "It seems they worked it out."

Victor shrugged. "I'm going to keep an eye on him. I don't want the three of you hurt."

Batting her lashes, Ruby turned her big eyes up at him. "My hero," she swooned playfully.

With a low growl, Victor scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Not yet, but I will be in a few minutes." Her responding laughter tugged at his heart and he couldn't help but grin as he shut her door with his foot and moved to the small bed in the corner of the room.

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Hello everyone. I'm back! Sorry for the long delay. Our lives have been a bit hectic as of late. All good things, but still crazy. I hope you all enjoy the update of Treacherous! ~ XOXO MAF_**

 **Chapter Seven**

Rolling over, Emma reached out for Killian's warmth. Instead she found the bed sheets cool to the touch. Opening her eyes, she was met with the confirmation that she was alone in her room. "Killian?" The next moment she spotted a piece of parchment on the bed where Killian should've been.

 _My Darling Emma,_

 _Dr. Hopper came round in the middle of the night searching for me. There was a scuffle at the docks between Colonists and Loyalists. I needed to have my men stand down. I would've woken you, but you were finally sleeping. I will see you at the tavern later today._

 _All my love,_

 _Killian_

Emma's stomach churned a bit at his words. She hoped everything was alright with what happened on the docks.

"You got one too?" Emma looked up and found Ruby standing in a robe in her doorway. She was holding a piece of parchment in her hand. "Victor was gone when I woke," she explained.

"As was Killian. I hope everything is alright," Emma admitted, chewing her lip worriedly.

With a shrug, Ruby carefully rolled up the note from the doctor. "I suppose we'll find out later. We should get Henry up. Marco will be here soon to watch him for the day."

Tossing back the wool blanket, Emma stood. "Then we should dress as well. I'll summon Henry. You should put on something far more decent." She motioned to the lack of clothing Ruby had on at that moment.

Smirking, Ruby shrugged and smirked salaciously. "The less decent the clothing, the better the evening."

Picking up one of the two pillows on her bed, Emma chucked it across the room. "Go dress before Henry hears your inappropriate remarks," she scolded lightly. Ruby's answering laughter floated down the short hall as she went to her own room to dress.

OUAT

Emma kept a steady eye on the door of the tavern throughout the day. She'd yet to see Killian or Victor, but she'd heard the "scuffle," as Killian put it in his letter, was a drunken brawl that led to two dead colonists and one dead Loyalist. Her stomach churned at the thought of Killian being the Loyalist who was killed in the scuffle.

"He won't walk through that door if you keep staring at it," Ruby whispered, startling Emma.

Turning slightly, Emma's shoulders dropped. "I just wish we knew who was hurt and who'd been killed."

Nodding towards a table of Redcoats, Ruby grinned. "I'll find out."

It was nearly thirty minutes later when Ruby had information. Her face was set in a grim line as she tugged Emma into the stock room in the back. "Ruby, you're frightening me. What's happened?"

"It's Killian," Ruby began.

"He was hurt in the fight last night?" When Ruby didn't respond right away, Emma shook her shoulders. "Ruby! What happened?"

"He left," Ruby replied simply. "He received orders from the Crown and his ship has already left."

"He left?" Emma repeated dumbly.

"Yes, according to the men he received orders while he was at the physician getting an update on the men who'd been hurt. He gathered his crew and left at first light," Ruby murmured.

"For where?"

"Carolina."

Emma felt her legs start to shake and she carefully sat down on a nearby crate. "He's really gone."

Kneeling in front of her, Ruby took her friend's hands. "He'll be back, Emma."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not." Standing, Emma nudged Ruby away. "We need to get back to work. And someone needs to let the men know Killian has left. They should get word down to the troops in Carolina."

"Emma –" Ruby began to protest.

"There's no need to fret, Ruby. It won't do us any good." Pushing past her friend, Emma wound her way back into the tavern.

OUAT

Killian stared out over the horizon from the helm of his ship. He didn't have time to react to the news that he was needed down South. All he could do was round up his men and hope that the short letter he'd managed to scrawl out to Emma and leave with Victor would be enough until he could write something longer and send it up North. He was so afraid after the fight they'd had the previous night that she would think he was abandoning her.

OUAT

Emma sighed as she locked the door to the tavern. Falling heavily onto one of the benches and slipping out of her shoes, she let her head fall into her hands. It had been a long day. She'd been on her feet constantly, trying to remain busy so she wouldn't think of what it meant that Killian had left without a word.

A banging on the door made her pause. Cautiously she opened the door, breathing out a sigh of relief when it was only Victor with Henry. He'd been gracious enough to pick up the lad. "Emma," he frowned, "you look pale, did something happen?"

"Come on in," Emma ushered the two inside. "Ruby is just tidying up some of the rooms upstairs for Granny. Let me fix Henry some dinner. Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "No, but I'm going to fix myself an ale." When he saw she was going to protest, he held up a hand. "I can fetch it myself," he promised her.

When Henry was eating quietly and reading a book by the fireplace, Victor pushed a piece of parchment towards Emma. "I wanted to stop by today, but I couldn't. Last night has thrown the war in a bit of chaos. Killian was shipped out."

"To Carolina. Ruby garnered that bit of information from some Red Coats," Emma interrupted.

"He left me with this. He said he'll write as soon as he knows more. They'll look out for him down South. August Booth is the commander in charge in that area. We've sent word that Killian is coming. And Lancelot left just before Killian did." When Emma didn't reach immediately for the parchment, Victor took her hand and placed the worn paper in it. "Read this, Emma. He didn't want to leave without seeing you, but it would've been far too dangerous." He stood. "I'm going to see if I can help Ruby upstairs."

When he was out of view, Emma hesitantly opened the piece of parchment.

 _My dearest Emma,_

 _I hate that I must do this in writing rather than in person. The scuffle at the docks came from a ship carrying supplies from the South. Apparently the war has escalated and we are being called to help. I only have a few moments to draft this letter, but I promise to send word once we have arrived. I will be back to you, I promise you this. I will return._

 _All my love,_

 _Killian_

Pressing her hand over her mouth, Emma choked back a sob. Killian was making bold promises, bold promises he couldn't keep. There was no way to know if either one of them would make it through the day. Carefully folding up the parchment, Emma tucked it in her pocket. Still, at least she had something to hold onto.

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter of Treacherous! As always, thank you so much to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! ~ XOXO MAF**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 _Boston_

Emma passed the letter over to Ruby. "He had to leave." Victor had left them at home just a little while ago. They'd put Henry to bed and then Ruby had wanted to know exactly what had Emma even more stoic than usual.

Ruby accepted the letter, her eyes quickly skimming over the words. "How did you get the letter?" She'd tried to pull information out of Victor, but he had only told her to speak to Emma.

Clearing her throat, Emma replied, "Victor, he dropped it off." She explained Victor's earlier silence. "And now Killian is gone. It had to do with the fight at the docks. I suppose he received orders shortly after and now he's gone." She glanced over at the fire in the hearth. "Like everyone else."

Folding the note, Ruby set it aside, her palm hitting the wooden table with a thud that startled Emma. "It's not like he abandoned you, Emma. He still has a job to do. Remember? Part of His Majesty's bloody Navy and all that. He can't decline orders just because he's really on our side now," she reminded Emma. "If he's called down South, then he has to go. And I'm sure he will write. He has yet to give up on you."

Standing, Emma paced their small living room. "I just," she paused, "how can I really trust him? What do I know about him?" She continued her pacing until Ruby could no longer take it.

Pushing her chair out, Ruby crossed the small room to Emma, "Emma," she placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, effectively stopping her pacing, "trust him. It's something new to you, but you've done it before. You trusted Granny and me. You've trusted Regina and Robin and David and Mary Margaret and Lancelot and Victor. You trust us. Trust Killian, too."

Picking up Killian's short note, Emma moved to the fire. "I can't." She tossed it in, watching the flames lick at the parchment until it was nothing but ashes.

OUAT

 _Charles Town_

Killian glanced over the battle plans. Currently there were troops on land who were planning a siege of Charles Town. From what he'd gathered the Loyalists were taking over the area outside of the city rapidly. It wouldn't be long before Charles Town fell to the British. He was glancing over the plans for an attack from the sea. His stomach churned at the thought. This was the first conflict he was involved in since he'd left the Loyalists and he was not looking forward to it. It was hard to fight against men he now considered friends and respected. At the same time, though, it was hard to thwart the plans of men he captained and respected and had known for quite some time.

"Captain?" Killian looked up at his First Mate, Smee. "We're approaching the coast line. According to reports there are two Colonial ships at port."

"Thank you, Mr. Smee. I'll be up top shortly to give my orders."

"Aye, aye, Captain." The short round man gave his captain an odd look before nodding and scurrying out of the quarters.

Turning, Killian glanced out the port side window where the waves were splashing against the glass as the ship clipped through the water, and he felt the weight in his stomach churn ever so slightly. He wished briefly that Emma was with him. It was odd, but after such a short period of time her presence brought him peace. She would know what to tell him. He only hoped that when he was able to return to Boston she would understand, that she hadn't shut him out of her life yet. She was a challenge, but then again, he'd always loved a challenge. And he would win Emma Swan's heart. He'd made that promise and he would certainly follow through.

With a resigned sigh, he picked up his coat and shrugged into it, buttoning his vest and adjusting his cravat he moved towards the door of his cabin. He had orders to give, and a battle to prepare for.

OUAT

 _Boston_

"Worrying won't solve anything." Regina sipped her tea. "Use a napkin," she ordered Roland, who was seated at the table with them on the back porch of her home eating. Turning back to Emma, she sighed, "As I was saying, worrying won't solve anything." Regina had heard word that Captain Killian Jones' ship had been called from port. After speaking with Dr. Whale, she was aware that Emma had not taken the news well, which was why she'd requested Emma call on her for afternoon tea.

"I'm not worrying," Emma replied sharply.

Rolling her eyes, Regina set her tea cup back on its saucer. "You're as petulant as Roland can be at times." She eyed her son who was happily munching on his meat, a small smile curving at her lips despite her best effort to keep it off her face at the sight of the messy faced little boy.

"Did you just insinuate that I'm a child?" Emma straightened, her eyebrows drawing together.

"Yes, indeed I did," Regina confirmed. "Now, Lancelot has traveled down to Charles Town as well. Captain Jones is not alone. And word has very quietly spread amongst the highest ranking officers as to Captain Jones' true loyalties." She picked up the teapot and poured more in her cup. "So, I suggest you continue working and report back to Victor, Marco, or Dr. Hopper everything you and Ruby hear."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Your highness," Emma spat out the term, "I am aware of what my job is." Her tone was biting. "That does not stop me from being concerned about Killian and his true loyalties."

"Captain Jones is capable of handling his ship and his men and -" Regina stopped speaking suddenly, "his _loyalties_?" She nearly screeched, startling a servant who was about. "You must be outside of your mind."

Emma's brows rose. "And why is that?"

"Isn't it entirely obvious, Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"I'm afraid not, so please spell it out for me," Emma requested.

Setting her tea cup back down, Regina let out a sigh. "His loyalties lie with _you_."

OUAT

 _Charles Town_

"Watch our port side!" Killian called out. Two Colonist ships had come out of nowhere. They seemed to descend from the clouds. Killian knew that there was a risk they would be boarded, they were outnumbered by far and though the _Jewel_ was fast, it could only do so much against the firepower they were facing.

OUAT

"There's a scrimmage." Captain August Booth paced his camp.

"Where?" Lancelot asked.

"Just outside of Fort Sumter. Two of our ships heard rumor of a Red ship coming into port. I've received word they attacked." Lancelot gave Booth a look.

"And we care about a Loyalist ship being ransacked because?" Lancelot asked.

August looked around. "It's not just any ship." He paused. "I received word from troops in Virginia that one of their ships was captained by a traitor."

"Captain Killian Jones." Lancelot nodded. "Are you suggesting his ship is down here?"

"That's what I've heard," August confirmed. "I'm awaiting word. Unfortunately we're scattered since Charles Town fell and news is not traveling quite as quickly as before."

Lancelot and August fell quiet as some men emerged from a tent and moved about camp trying to inventory what little they had in the way of supplies. Once they were alone again, Lancelot asked, "I'm going to make my way to the port to see what word there is of Captain Jones' ship. Once I know more, I'll send word back."

"I don't have to tell you to be careful, do I?" August asked.

Picking up his helmet, Lancelot chuckled. "Not in the least. This is recon, only, I won't engage." He paused. "You have my word."

"It's much appreciated." August glanced out into the woods. "I would hate for Prince David or Prince Robin to have my head." He considered his words. "Or worse, Princess Regina."

"Now there is a frightening thought," Lancelot agreed.

OUAT

Lancelot reached port a few short hours later. He was just in time to see the _Jewel of the Realm_ pull into port. The port of Charles Town was littered with Loyalists moving about in chaos. Slipping into an alleyway, he watched as the men of the _Jewel_ flew off the ship in an unseemly fashion. There was no order and no captain to be found.

"What the bloody hell happened?" He murmured. Moments later a man on a board was brought off the ship and the sailors stood in silence. Order returned and Lancelot felt his stomach plummet.

Killian had been injured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. I hope you all enjoy chapter 9! ~ XOXO MAF_**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Lancelot had never moved so quickly up the coastline. He needed to reach Boston as soon as possible. He'd spoken to a few other Patriots posing as Loyalists. Killian had lost his hand in battle after the _Jewel_ had been boarded. His men had been able to disarm the Colonists, but there was a high number of losses. Now he had to get to Boston to get the news to Emma that Killian was injured. From what Lancelot had been able to gather Killian was not doing well. He'd lost a lot of blood and already had a fever.

Spurring his horse onward, Lancelot pushed forward.

OUAT

 _Boston_

Emma sighed as she wiped down the last of the tables. She could hear the thumping from above. A few of the soldiers had already found women to take to the inn for the evening. Scrunching up her nose at the thought, even though she had been one of those women at one point, she continued to close up the tavern.

Henry had come down with a small illness. Ruby was at home with him and Dr. Whale so Emma had been alone in the tavern all day. Granny tended bar, but the inn was unusually busy. It had left Emma with no spare time and aching feet.

It had been a week since Killian left port and she had yet to hear from him. She assumed he had indeed left her. It was taking more time than Emma wanted to admit, but she was slowly replacing the few bricks the British captain had managed to knock down around her heart.

When the door to the tavern opened, Emma didn't even bother to turn around, "Tavern is closed for the evening."

"I'm not here for the ale."

Emma spun at the deep voice, "Lancelot!" She dropped her rag and wound around the tables to the front. "We've all been worried. We heard word that Charles Town fell to the Red Coats. I feared the worst for you."

Pulling her into a tight hug, the soldier shook his head, "Fear not, I'm alright. Our casualties were severe, but many of us survived with only our honor bruised."

Stepping back, Emma nudged his shoulder, "What honor?" She teased. He chuckled, but did not respond, "What? Lancelot, has something else happened?" Her mind flicked over all of the men who were fighting down South who she knew. She only knew Killian and Lancelot. Everyone else was up North and from what she knew they were accounted for.

"There was an," he paused, "unexpected attack."

"Aren't those the best kind?" She asked flippantly, trying to ease the knot in her belly.

"It was on Killian's ship. Two Colonist ships engaged. The captains of the ships were not aware of Killian's true loyalties. They attacked with brute force." He informed her.

At his words, Emma felt her knees buckle, "And what of Killian?"

Lancelot straightened, "He was injured. He lost his left hand in battle. From what I have heard he is not doing well. He's in a hospital the Red Coats have taken over." He paused for a moment, "Robin told me of your conversation with Regina. I know you have no intentions of speaking with Killian again, but I thought you should know. I thought you may -"

"Take me to him," Emma interrupted.

Lancelot looked surprised by her outburst. "I beg your pardon."

"To Charles Town. Take me to him," She repeated slowly.

"Emma," Lancelot was already shaking his head in disagreement, "he's at a British hospital. You won't be allowed to see him."

Untying the apron from her waist, Emma tossed it on a table. "I'll worry about those details once I'm in Carolina."

Latching onto her bicep before she push past him, Lancelot stopped her. "Emma, those are not minor details to consider. You're a well-known Patriot."

"Up here," she corrected. "Down in the South no one will know me at all. Besides, I have plenty of time to concoct a plan to see him. I can't let him sit in a hospital alone. I need to be with him."

Lancelot's brows rose. "It seems Robin's information was incorrect."

"I must first stop at home," she shoved him aside. "Let's move now."

Lancelot seemed to weigh her words carefully before finally nodding his assent.

OUAT

 _Charles Town_

Killian groaned. The pain seemed to start at his left wrist, but then emanate throughout his entire body. He could barely stand it any longer. He wished someone would put him out of his misery rather than force him to bare it for another moment. His mind flicked over the images of the things he held most dear.

His mother.

Liam.

 _Emma_.

If anything he felt he should try to hold on, try to cope with the pain, simply for the hope of seeing Emma once more.

OUAT

"You're leaving?" Ruby asked, following Emma into her room. "Again?"

"It's Killian," she explained. "He's in the hospital and -"

"Go," Ruby urged, pulling Emma in for a hug. "And bring him home with you," she murmured.

OUAT

 _Charles Town_

"You need to rest, Captain," Nurse Astrid, who was formerly a nurse at a Colonist's hospital, but had been forced to work at a British hospital, pushed Killian back.

Killian shook his head. "No, I have places I need to be. I do not have time lie about here."

"You're not laying about," Nurse Astrid sighed. "You're healing. You've had a terrible infection from your wound. If you're not careful you could die," he let out a grumble that sounded a bit like a British curse to Astrid, but did lay back. "There you go, that's better now. Isn't it?"

He glared at her. "Not particularly."

She chuckled. "Do you have any loved ones here, Captain? Or are they all back in England?"

Killian looked up at the ceiling. "I don't have any," he finally answered.

Fluffing the pillow behind Killian's head, Astrid patted his arm. "Well, we'll take good care of you here, Captain."

"Thank you, lass," Killian closed his eyes against the pain. He knew the nurse was trying her best, at the very least he could attempt to be civil to her.

OUAT

Captain August Booth stared at Emma. "You want to do _what_?"

Emma crossed her arms. "Why is this so difficult for you to understand?" She asked. "I want to sneak into -"

"A bloody British hospital," August finished. "You're insane."

"I'm _not_ insane," She screeched.

Stepping between the two, Lancelot pushed them apart. "This is getting us nowhere," He turned to Booth. "You will not speak to a lady in this way," He informed him. At Emma's smug smirk, he faced her. "And Booth is correct. Your plan to sneak into the hospital to see Killian is crazy."

"First of all," Emma stepped towards them, "it's not crazy." She snapped, "Second of all, he's all alone and in an enemy hospital."

"They don't know he's an enemy," Lancelot told her calmly. "They'll take good care of him. We need to be patient."

Shoving past the two soldiers, Emma moved towards her horse. "You can be patient. I don't have time for this," she was on her horse a moment later, ignoring the shouts of Lancelot and Booth behind her.

OUAT

Emma tugged the hood of her cloak tighter over her head. She didn't want anyone to see her just in case there was a member of Killian's crew about, a member who may have been sober enough while in the tavern to recognize her. The hospital was dark. She'd waited for most of the staff to leave and the majority of the lanterns to be extinguished before entering.

Winding her way through the few halls, Emma moved in one room and out of the other. There were so many men who were injured from the siege on Charles Town. She spotted him in the third room. It was easy to see him by her dim candlelight. She would never miss his dark hair. And she could nearly see the blue in his eyes even though the room was dark. He was propped up, staring out the window at the night sky.

Tiptoeing into the room, Emma sat down at the end of his bed. "Killian?"

Killian's head snapped towards her. "Yes?" He thought it was Emma, it sounded like Emma, but she was in Boston.

Dropping the hood of her cloak, Emma smiled. "I had to see you," She glanced down at his bandaged wrist. "Lancelot came to Boston. He told me you were hurt in an attack on your ship," Reaching forward she wrapped her small hand around his blunted wrist. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You came," He lunged forward, the light from the candle going out and candle and its holder clattering to the ground as he pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead to hers. "I wanted to see you before I left, but there was no time."

Pressing her finger to his lips, she nodded. "I know now," she agreed, "You're not leaving me."

He shook his head. "No, I'd never leave you."

Crawling up the bed, she tucked herself in his side. "When does the next round of nurses come to check on you all?" She asked softly.

He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to him. "Not for some time now, love."

"Wake me?" She asked, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Aye," He agreed.

OUAT

"You're sure it was her?"

"I'm sure. She's a Patriot sympathizer. I'm not sure who she came to see, but she's in the hospital now."

"Wait until she leaves. We'll take her to camp on the outskirts of town. She'll tell us who she came to see."

"Captain, we could just go in now and -"

"We wait."

"Of course, Captain."

OUAT

Emma couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she tugged the hood up around her head again. It wasn't as brisk down in Charles Town as it was up in Boston. She found she missed the cold and didn't quite like the wet heat that came with the South. As soon as Killian was better and the fever was completely gone she would take him back to Boston.

She never saw the hand reaching out to pull her into the alleyway.

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Here's chapter 10! Thank you everyone for your continued support of Treacherous. I'm so grateful for you guys sticking with me through so many life changes. For those who read Lost Souls, I promise an update will happen! I'm officially done writing Treacherous, so I can focus completely on Lost Souls now. A SUPER BIG THANK YOU to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. She's a world of help and such a great cyber friend! As always, thank you for reading (and maybe even dropping a review)! ~ XOXO MAF_**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Emma groaned as she rolled over. The last thing she remembered was being with Killian in the hospital. Everything after that was much like a black hole.

"Well," she blinked her eyes open at the unfamiliar voice, "look who's awake finally."

Pushing herself into a sitting position, Emma gave the man standing above her a hard glare. "What am I doing here?" She snapped, trying her best to sound as intimidating and as in control as she did at the tavern. The truth was she had no control. A Red Coat was hovering above her and she was tied to a tree.

The Red Coat leaned back, a smug grin in place. "We received word that you fled Boston rather quickly. And then you show up at a Loyalist hospital. So tell me, Ms. Swan, who is the traitor in our ranks?" Instead of replying, Emma jutted her chin out defiantly. "You're going to make this difficult, aren't you?" He questioned. "It matters not. The more difficult you are, the more fun I can have."

Just as he advanced on her, he stopped in his tracks. "Captain," he saluted the man Emma couldn't see just yet, "I was just asking the prisoner who she was visiting in the hospital."

"I don't believe that's your job, sailor." Emma's head spun at the voice. She recognized it instantly. She knew who was in charge before he stepped into her line of vision.

"Of course, Captain Jones. I'll just be on my way then." He saluted one more time before scurrying off.

Liam Jones waited until the sailor was out of sight before turning to face Emma. "Well, Ms. Swan, what have you gotten yourself into?"

OUAT

Lancelot paced the camp impatiently, eyeing the position of the moon in the sky as he worried. "She should be back by now."

"She's a reckless woman, Lancelot. She's probably pushing her luck at the hospital as we speak."

Lancelot glared at August Booth with a bit of contempt. "She may be reckless at times, but she's not stupid." Booth shot him a skeptical look just as a noise sounded in the woods. Nodding in the direction, Lancelot murmured, "See, she's just a bit tardy."

"Captain, Lancelot," one of Booth's soldiers, a wayward young man named Will Scarlett, jogged up out of breath.

"What is it, soldier?" Booth asked impatiently.

"It's Ms. Swan. I was watching her just as you asked. They came out of nowhere. There was nothing we could do. They snagged her before we even blinked."

"Who did, Scarlett?" Booth asked.

"Red Coats, Captain. And not just any Red Coats. Killian's brother, Captain Liam Jones, was in charge of 'em all."

OUAT

"Why am I here, Captain Jones? Why is the Crown so concerned with my travel?" Emma asked, mustering what little courage she had left. She knew Captain Jones' reputation. He would not want her kept alive since she was a Patriot.

"You should've been jailed for your actions months, if not years, ago," he commented, pacing calmly in front of her. Emma could see the pacing for what it was, though. He was nothing more than a commoner who was posing as a ranking official. His title, though earned, was not enough for him. He wanted more. He wanted people to forget his past.

"What exactly are you referring to?" She could feel her body starting to shake under his hard glare.

"You're a Patriot. You should be hanged." Liam sighed. "But you're protected by the royalty who lives here and, treasonous or not, they're protected by the Crown in England."

Without so much as blinking, Emma responded, "Lucky me."

"Indeed it does appear so." Pressing his fingers to his temple, Liam let out an even deeper sigh. "I don't know exactly what spell you've put my brother under, but it stops now."

"I beg your pardon?" Emma asked archly.

"You heard me," Liam leaned forward, "I know it was you on his ship and I know he spent that evening with you. Your quick response to his injury and appearing at the hospital only further proves my suspicious."

Leaning back against the tree she was tied to, Emma replied, "He's a grown man, Captain Jones. He may do whatever he sees fit and I don't believe you can control that."

Liam's eyes were wide as he took in her words and the determined set of her face. "You love him," he observed. "And based on his actions when I stumbled upon the two of you on his ship, I'll say the feeling is mutual." Emma didn't respond to his accusations, instead she kept her eyes on the ground. She was unsure of her own feelings and of his. "This should be very easy for you then."

Emma finally looked up, asking, "What should?"

"You ending whatever this is now before Killian gets hurt," Liam told her honestly. "Let's face the truth, Emma, you're not good enough for him. You never will be." At her stunned look, Liam continued, "He has a career in the Royal Navy. He's a Captain with his own ship. If Parliament finds out he's betraying them, then at best when this war is over he loses his commission, at worst his life. Are you really selfish enough to risk him being executed and his legacy labeled as traitorous?"

It took Emma a moment to process Liam's harsh words, and her response was not what the elder Jones expected. "You really are that self-righteous, aren't you?" She asked. "Killian is risking his life of his own volition," she continued. "And furthermore, when this war is over he will have a place in _our_ nation's navy. I would wager to say it will be a place far higher than he could achieve in your corrupt navy. I can't believe that you're so arrogant as to discount our ability to win." She shook her head. "You've barely managed to maintain control over the cities you have now."

"You forget, Ms. Swan, we just won Charles Town," Captain Jones spat out. Emma was happy to see she struck a nerve, that he was slowly starting to unwind before her eyes.

"And you're losing New York and other northern cities as we speak," she challenged him.

Stepping back, Liam rose to his full height. "You, Ms. Swan, are a menace to our society. I am going to personally recommend to the Crown that you be tried for treason and executed as quickly as possible."

OUAT

"This is as stupid as Emma showing up here," August protested as he, Lancelot and Scarlett approached the hospital.

"If it was indeed Killian's brother who took Emma, then Killian is the most equipped to help get her back," Lancelot argued.

"He's in the bloody hospital though," Will pointed out. "What good is he to our cause?" At Lancelot's glare, Will held up his hands. "Just an observation," he murmured.

"Keep them to yourself, then, soldier," Lancelot ordered. "The nurses change shifts in a few moments, we'll enter then."

OUAT

Emma tugged at the ropes binding her hands. If there was one thing sailors were good at, it was tying knots. The ropes simply refused to budge. What she wanted to know was why Liam Jones was down in Carolina to begin with. From what she had gathered after Killian left, the elder Jones' ship was still ordered to stay in Boston Harbor. Something must've changed, unless Liam had a great amount of autonomy. His threat of execution floated through her mind. She had to get away from the camp before he acted without a court's approval. If anything would devastate Killian, it would be her death at his brother's hands.

OUAT

Killian paced the small storage room of the hospital. "You're certain it was Liam?"

"Aye, Captain Jones, 'twas your older brother," Scarlett confirmed.

Killian nodded as he processed the information. "Well then, I do believe it's time that I check out."

"Check out?" August protested. "Are you bloody well mad? You're still not fully healed from losing your hand. And how exactly do you expect to fight if need be without the appendage."

Stepping forward, Killian got threateningly close to Booth. "I know my brother. He's taken the woman I love and he will execute her. He believes in everything the Navy and the Crown stands for without question. And he's very nearly obsessed with titles. He wants to ensure everyone forgets we were nothing more than orphans."

"And what about you?" Lancelot interrupted. "Emma bears no titles," he observed.

"I care nothing for that. Emma and I understand each other. We're very much alike. I love her for her heart, walls and all. I have no need for titles or wealth or status. I just need Emma and hopefully I'll get to know Henry better as well."

Lancelot considered Killian's words for a moment before finally nodding his agreement. "Get dressed," he ordered. "We should move before first light so we can get in and out without being seen."

"I only need a moment to gather my things." Killian was moving before August or Will could process Lancelot's orders.

"Taking him with us is a great risk," August murmured. "Besides, this is Emma's mess. Should we really be meddling in this at all? We've not received any orders to go in after her and she put herself and Kilian at risk by coming down here to begin with." August could sense Lancelot's anger, but he continued anyways, "She also did not have authorization to interfere."

"I believe you'll find that Emma has free reign over her own actions," Lancelot bit out. "She's the reason we have Killian on our side to begin with. And Prince David and Prince Robin trust her implicitly. So unless you would like to speak with them regarding Emma's actions, I suggest you do not voice your opinions any longer."

Even though he was a high ranking officer in the military, perhaps even on par with Lancelot, August knew to duck his head and listen. Lancelot's opinion of him could either help or ruin his military career since the soldier was so close to the royals here and had been one of the leaders in the initial war effort itself.

"Are we ready to go?" Killian reentered the storage closet and was met with an uncomfortable silence. "Is everything alright?"

"We should go, then." Will pushed his way out of the closet before he wound up in between the three high ranking officers.

"Aye, I don't like the idea of Emma being alone for too long." Killian buttoned up his coat with one hand, ignoring the pain radiating up his left arm as they quietly snuck out of the hospital.

OUAT

"I want a response back as quickly as possible," Liam ordered the messenger. "I want her tried and executed before she can do any damage to our cause."

"Yes, Captain." The soldier nodded, accepting the parchment from Liam Jones and mounting his horse.

Killian, Lancelot, August and Will watched as the messenger left camp before separating. August went after the messenger to disable and intercept the letter Liam was sending, Lancelot and Will went in search of Emma and Killian marched straight up to his brother. "Hello, Liam."

Liam's head spun at his little brother's voice. "Killian," he looked surprised, "I thought you were still in the hospital, little brother."

"Younger brother," Killian corrected on reflex. "And no, just released. I heard you were on land, and in the woods, no less." He glanced around. "I never thought I'd find you so far from a port."

"Yes," Liam glanced around, "well duty and all that."

"Aye," Killian nodded, "I understand that."

Liam sighed and motioned to the edge of camp. "I know why you're here, Killian." He crossed his arms and Killian watched as the self-righteous older brother emerged. "What the bloody hell were you thinking? You're risking everything for a bloody colonial trollop with no title or money or anything to offer."

Killian didn't even think, he just reacted, bringing his fist back until it connected with Liam's face. "You will not speak of Emma in that way ever again." He paused. "If you value _our_ relationship at all then you will let her go. Otherwise, _brother_ , this may be the last time we speak."

Pressing down on his throbbing nose, Liam asked. "You're really willing to throw it all away for this girl? This girl who isn't good enough for you."

Killian straightened, "Actually, brother, I believe you have that wrong. I'll never be good enough for her, but I'll damn well try to be every day for the rest of my life." Before Liam could respond, Killian disappeared into the woods. When he was far enough away he let out a long groan, cradling his maimed arm to his chest.

"That's what you get for leaving the hospital before you were discharged."

Looking over his shoulder, Killian found Emma standing with Lancelot, August and Will. "Thank the gods." Killian was by her side in an instant, pulling her in close.

Suddenly shouts came from behind them. "We should head back to our camp now before we decide our next course of action." August withdrew his sword and glanced around. "Let's move out."

OUAT

They reached the camp a few hours later. It had taken them quite a bit of time to lose the Red Coats following them in the forest. "Well," Killian sat down heavily on the ground, leaning against a tree for support. He brought Emma down with him, curling her up into his side protectively. "I would wager to say we need a new plan."

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, for all of her help. Enjoy chapter 11! ~ XOXO MAF_**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

"There just has to be some way to keep you here," Emma worried. "I don't like the idea of you being out on the ocean for that long."

Killian rolled his eyes at her concern. "It's kind of my job," he pointed out. "Besides, I've been on the open for longer than the journey from the Colonies to England."

Sighing, Emma sat up and shook her head. "That's not what I mean," she protested. Wrapping her hand gently around his left wrist, she murmured, "I was speaking of this."

Killian's eyes fell to the bandaged blunted left wrist Emma was holding onto protectively. "Ah,I see," he murmured. "Unfortunately, my commanding officer would only send the _Jewel_ on without me if a doctor ordered I stay put."

Emma's mind spun at his words, an idea slowly forming. "Any doctor?"

OUAT

"It's my medical opinion that time on the ship will likely worsen the infection Captain Jones has been neglecting to care for." Victor informed Killian's commanding officer, a man so disliked that even his own men referred to him as Hades. If this war was one, it was suspected that he would receive the approval to marry the widowed Princess Zelena, who was much like a wicked witch herself.

"So Captain Jones can't return to England?"

Victor shook his head. "Not at this time. He should be on bedrest. Unfortunately our hospital is full at the moment. I recommend quartering him at a home in town. I have a list of women who are more than qualified to care for him should they be ordered to do so."

The Naval officer brushed the parchment away. "Who do you recommend?"

OUAT

Emma stayed hidden in Ruby's bedroom as she showed Killian and Hades to her supposedly vacant room. Somehow Victor's true loyalties were a muddled mystery to the British soldiers in port. Lucky for them, that mean Killian would be staying at their cottage. And with Liam's threat of execution still in the air, Emma was not working at the tavern for the moment. Secretly she was looking forward to spending the time getting to know Killian a bit better.

OUAT

Later that afternoon, while Emma, Killian and Henry enjoyed a quiet lunch, a knock at the door sounded followed by a lilting voice calling, "Emma?"

They all breathed a sigh of relief at Mary Margaret's melodic voice. Before Emma could reach the door it was followed by Regina's ordered, "Open the bloody door, Miss Swan."

With a roll of her eyes, Emma threw the door open. "Such language," she smirked. "And from royalty no less."

Regina let out a huff and pushed her way into the small cottage with Roland in tow. Mary Margaret followed closely behind with Neal in her arms, a knowing smile pulling at her lips at Regina's behavior. "Good afternoon, Emma," she greeted Emma.

"Please, come in," Emma held the door open wider. She was grinning as Henry greeted Roland and the two immediately began playing in front of the fire. "What can Killian and I do for you?"

"Well," Regina took a seat and looked between Killian and Emma, "Mary Margaret and I heard that Victor determined Killian should stay put here in Boston." She paused, "and I was speaking to Robin before he and David left for New York, and we had a thought."

Emma raised her brows and looked over at Killian. A teasing insult was on the tip of her tongue, but she held it in and instead allowed Killian to respond. "Continue, your majesty," Killian motioned for Regina to let them know what had been discussed.

"Mary Margaret and I have a friend who we have conversed with over the past few years who is now willing to aid us in this war to rid the Colonies of British rule." Regina told them.

Emma frowned, unaware there was the potential for an ally, "Who?" She questioned.

Regina and Mary Margaret shared a look, "Queen Elsa of France." Mary Margaret finally answered.

Killian frowned, "And how exactly does this effect us?"

"Well," Regina leaned forward, "according to Lancelot, Emma needs to remain out of sight and that horrible man is leaving with the _Jewel_ so you have no one ordering you about. . ."

"Wait," Emma held up a hand to stop the conversation in its tracks, "you want us to go to France? To speak with the Queen of France." She shook her head. "That is not our position. We're not qualified to speak to royalty or to make agreements. Not to mention the Queen of France is -"

"An Ice Queen!" Killian interrupted, "Even the people of France were afraid of her and her temper."

"But not any longer." Regina waved her hand at his worries, "Elsa will receive you. And she's hardly anymore intimidating than I am." She received two blank stares from Killian and Emma at her statement.

"We've already sent word that you two are on your way." Mary Margaret informed them.

Killian held up his hand before running it through his hair, "Who exactly does this formidable queen expect to step off a ship in her kingdom?"

Waving off the question, Regina replied, "It matters not. What matters is that we get help from France."

"And how exactly do you propose we travel to France?" Killian asked, lightly rubbing his wrist.

Standing, Emma moved towards the kitchen to fix Killian a cup of tea with some of the herbs Victor had given them for his pain. "Drink." She ordered him. Without arguing, he drank the tea gratefully, "What Killian means is that his ship leaves for England at first light."

"Oh, he can't take a British ship." Regina scoffed, "We have a ship prepared to take the two of you to France. You'll leave tonight in secret under the light of the moon."

OUAT

Emma yawned and laid back in the small bunk in hers and Killian's room. Just as her eyes fluttered shut, the door opened. Before she could sit up, Killian murmured, "It's just me, love." He sat down on the edge of the bunk, "All is ready above deck. They're just pulling out of port now."

Sitting up, Emma moved over so Killian could slide in next to her, "And the crew is alright with us being here?"

Killian chuckled, "This particular ship belongs to Robin. IT was his ship in England. Meaning these men are all in actuality -"

"Regina's men." Emma finished.

"And quite loyal." Killian assured her. "To a fault seeing as how they do serve Regina."

Nudging Killian in the ribs, Emma protested quietly, "Killian, Regina is not that bad."

Killian let out a loud scoff that had Emma laughing in spite of her earlier protest, "Please, the woman marched into your cottage yesterday and now here we are. Headed to bloody France."

OUAT

Liam paced his quarters listening to his commanding officer's latest orders. "I'm not sure I entirely understand, sir." He admitted, "I thought they were protected by the king and queen?"

"It seems Parliament has overruled King George's orders." Liam simply raised a brow and waited for his commanding officer to continue, "Parliament has decided that they no longer care about the relationship between King George and Queen Cora and Prince David, Princess Mary Margaret, Prince Robin and Princess Regina."

Liam's brow furrowed. "And Parliament wants what done with them?"

"I wasn't aware you were quite so daft, Captain Jones," he snapped, "Your orders are to arrest Prince David, Prince Robin, Princess Regina and Princess Mary Margaret."

"Parliament wants the princesses arrested?" Liam asked in shock.

"Are you deaf, Captain?" The older officer sighed. "Yes, all of the royals are to be arrested immediately."

"But what of the children?" Liam questioned. "Their children are quite young and -"

His commanding officer shot him an exasperated look. "Parliament is unconcerned regarding the children of traitors," he frowned, "Is there a problem following these orders? If so, perhaps the Navy isn't your true calling, Captain Jones."

Straightening, Liam shook his head. "No sir," he responded. "I will gather my crew and we leave at first light."

"I shouldn't have to tell you that this needn't be discussed with your crew. You should put a small team together once you've reached Boston, and not a moment before. They should be the only ones who know about this. We don't want word to spread through the taverns and for the royals to vacate the town. Parliament also doesn't want the king and queen to know about this."

Giving the officer a salute, Liam nodded. "Understood, sir."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help with this story. We're slowly wrapping up Treacherous. Just three more chapters after this one! Eek! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 12! ~ XOXO MAF_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Emma watched with wide eyes as the ship clipped gracefully through the water. So far they'd had perfect weather, but Emma could feel something bad was coming. She just wasn't sure if it was something she and Killian were about to face or if it was something happening back at the Colonies.

"You look vexed, love."

Emma turned at Killian's voice. "Hm?" She asked.

He nodded towards the ocean. "The way you're staring at her, you're searching for the answer to something."

Sighing deeply, Emma tried to find the fresh ocean air calming as she usually did. "Something bad is coming," she murmured.

Killian's brow furrowed at her words. "Love, we're in the midst of a war. A war that is about to become a world war if France does indeed join."

Shaking her head, Emma disagreed. "It's something else entirely. I'm just not quite sure what is is that's about to happen. Whatever it is, it's not good."

OUAT

Liam stared at the front of the large home. He knew Princess Regina and Princess Mary Margaret were inside. No one seemed to be sure where Prince Robin and Prince David were. Liam, however, knew that the arrest of their wives would lead directly to them returning from wherever they were traveling to next to rally the troops.

"I want this to be a scene," Liam ordered. "Everyone needs to know that the tide of the war is changing and that no one is protected by the Crown." He led the men up to the door and banged on it loudly. "Open up by order of the Crown."

It took a few moments before Regina opened the door. She was juggling little Neal in her arms and Liam felt a wave of regret wash over him at separating the children from their parents. Just as quickly he pushed it away. "Captain Jones," Regina let out a small huff, "what is quite so important that you've come to my home? As you can see, I'm entertaining company at the moment."

Straightening, Liam spoke in his most authoritative voice, "By order of the British Parliament, Princess Regina, you're under arrest. Collins, take the baby."

OUAT

 _Two Days Later_

Emma watched as Killian worked with the crew to pull the ship into port. She was enthralled as she watched him. He willingly took a backseat and allowed the Captain to give him orders with no qualms. And he worked with only one hand. It was almost as if he weren't missing the appendage. He simply worked around his disability as if he had been doing so his entire life. She could see he'd gained the respect of both the captain and the entire crew throughout the voyage and she felt herself fall a bit harder for him in that moment.

Killian came up behind her. According to the crew, Queen Elsa was expecting them. A member of the guard would be greeting them and escort them to the palace. "France is bustling," he noted as he nodded towards the chaos on the docks. "I wonder what her queen is truly like."

Wrapping her arm around his waist, Emma murmured, "I suppose we'll find out."

OUAT

David and Robin paced the camp on the outside of New York. "Where are the children?" David asked.

"According to Lancelot, they're with Ruby," the soldier informed them. "When the Red Coats arrested them, they took Roland and Neal to an orphanage. Granny heard about it at the tavern and sent Victor and Ruby over. Captain Liam Jones and his crew are out searching for the two of you."

"We need transportation and the supplies to get us to Boston immediately," Robin ordered.

The soldier held up a hand. "Lancelot wants you both to stay put. He is working on tracking down Princess Regina and Princess Mary." Both princes glared at him. "Once he tracks them down, he will secure them and the children and get them safe passage out of Boston and up north. For the moment it's recommended that the two of you stay here and focus on the war efforts."

David's eyes narrowed. "We are not given orders. We give orders," he reminded the soldier.

"Of course, sir," the young man agreed, "I'm just the messenger; however, there are warrants out for your arrests. If you arrive in a major city, surely you'll be arrested and executed. Then our cause will come to an end."

Robin let out a deep sigh. "Dave, he's right. And of course Lancelot is right as well. We have to entrust he will find Mary Margaret and Regina. And Ruby is more than capable of watching Neal and Roland."

Glaring at his friend and brother-in-law, David replied, "You're actually suggesting leaving our wives in jail and our children-"

"With Ruby, Victor and Granny? And all of our other friends in Boston?" Robin interrupted. "And as for our wives, until Lancelot can confirm they're not in Boston, we won't be able to help them because we will simply end up sitting in the jailhouse next to them. And then where will our children be when we all have been publicly executed?"

"Fine," David relented. "While we wait on an update from Lancelot we should do our best to figure out how we might lock down Saratoga in case we do not receive the help from France we are requesting."

Robin nodded his agreement and turned back to the young soldier. "Send word to Lancelot that we will await an update from him."

"Yes, sir." The soldier gave a salute.

Before he could leave, David grabbed his arm. "Have Lancelot pass on a message to our wives." When the soldier nodded he continued, "Please tell them that we will find them. We will always find each other."

OUAT

Mary Margaret groaned as the jail cart bumped along the dirt forest road. "What do you think will happen now?"

Regina glanced at her sister-in-law. "Well if word has not reached Lancelot, David and Robin by now it won't be anything good." She paused as the cart nearly flipped going over a hole in the ground. "This a humiliating experience," she scowled. "If I had magic I would rip the hearts out of all the Red Coats and crush them into dust while they watched, knowing they were about to die."

Mary Margaret let out a scandalized noise. "Regina, that is a positively evil thought. It is something one should never wish upon others. Though we find ourselves on opposing sides and though they are cruel to us, we should always forgive and turn the other cheek. Violence and death is never the answer."

Rolling her eyes, Regina murmured. "You're far too pure for your own good and we're in a war, Mary Margaret. This entire situation is filled with violence and death."

Shrugging, Mary Margaret smirked at her sister-in-law. "Well I believe we should not waste our efforts on violence, I think we should spend them attempting to escape." To prove her point she held up her freed wrists.

OUAT

Emma and Killian were greeted by members of the French army. "Queen Elsa is expecting you at the palace," a guard informed them. "We have horses and a carriage for your trunks."

It was nearly two hours later by horseback that the small caravan approached the palace. "Killian," Emma murmured as they rode up the path, "this is magnificent."

He nodded his agreement as they stopped at the gates. "It certainly rivals King George and Queen Cora's."

"Why thank you, Captain Jones." Emma and Killian turned in their saddles at the voice behind them.

The guard dropped off his horse and into a bow. "Your majesty," he greeted the queen.

"Thank you, Sven." She nodded curtly. "Please ensure their trunks are settled into their rooms. I will escort them from here," she ordered. "Come," she gathered the reins of their horses and passed them off to a stable boy, "there is tea for us in my favorite parlor. I know you had quite a long journey."

"Thank you, your majesty." Killian bowed once dismounting before turning and helping Emma down from her own horse. "There you go, love."

Emma smiled fondly at him before turning and giving the French queen a curtsey. "Thank you for seeing us, your majesty." Elsa simply nodded in response and beckoned them forward.

OUAT

Liam paced his ship quarters. There had been no word on the whereabouts of Prince David and Prince Robin. What was even more disconcerting was that it appeared Killian and the Swan girl had both disappeared. When a sharp knock sounded at his door he responded, "Come in." The sailor opened the door and Liam didn't waste time with a greeting. "Well, any word?"

The man saluted him first before responding, "Princess Mary Margaret and Princess Regina are in transport to Charles Town. Our hold on Carolina is stronger than the North. No word yet on when they should reach the city." He paused. "The children are no longer at the orphanage. It is now clear that Ruby and Granny Lucas are not Loyalists and neither is Dr. Victor Whale."

Liam pressed his fingers to his temple. "And have you seen Miss Swan?"

"It would appear, sir, that she is missing and has been since she escaped custody down south. Miss Lucas claims not to have seen her."

Liam nodded his head. "Are there any updates on my brother's health?"

"From what I have heard, his infection has worsened. According to doctors at the hospital, he has been moved from being quartered at Miss Lucas' house into isolation. I will continue to check in with the hospital until you can see him, sir."

"Thank you, that will be all." Liam dismissed the sailor. Groaning, he dropped down heavily into the single chair in his room. He was certain Killian was not on his deathbed in isolation. With Miss Swan missing it was highly likely that the two were together.

What he wasn't sure of was where exactly they were and what they were doing to destroy Parliament's cause.

OUAT

Elsa sipped quietly on her cup of tea and waited for the silent conversation Captain Jones and Miss Swan appeared to be having to finish. "Are you two quite done?" She finally asked, setting down her cup of tea. "Regina told me you two could convince me that France could not only profit from joining your war effort, but also from a free America."

Emma and Killian shared a look. Finally, Killian spoke, "Your majesty, it was our understanding that France was already joining in the war against the Crown."

The French queen let out a small laugh. "Please, Captain Jones, I don't endanger the lives of my men to help fledgling nations that we certainly aren't looking to attain ourselves. Your Colonies are most unruly. I would hate to govern over them no matter how profitable they may be."

Emma frowned. "Well surely our cause is a good cause for France as well?"

"How do you figure that?" Elsa questioned.

"Well," Emma began before pausing hesitantly. At Killian's encouraging look, she continued, "England is not an ally, correct?" After a moment Elsa nodded.

"Go on, love," Killian urged. They hadn't discussed having to convince the queen to help aid America, so he was interested to see where Emma was going with her argument.

"If England loses the Colonies, it will be a devastating loss. Not only will it be an economic loss, but it could lead to other revolutions."

"Being unable to maintain control of land so close to them will make holding onto provinces in India or Asia that much harder," Killian picked up for Emma when he felt her falter.

"And a weakened Empire means a strong France," Emma finished.

Elsa seemed to consider their arguments and Emma saw a flash of something in her eyes. It appeared she'd already decided to help, but perhaps wanted to ensure France would gain when the war came to an end.

"It seems Regina sent her most competent advisors," Elsa observed. "Very well. It is my understanding the South has already largely fallen, but the North is slowly becoming Patriot land. According to Regina, Saratoga is the next big city David and Robin wish to take. I believe it's time you met my head general and brother-in-law, Kristoff."

OUAT

The following morning, Emma and Killian returned to their ship, ready to depart for the Colonies once more. Members of the French army and navy were following close behind. They were both surprised to see Queen Elsa board their ship. "Your majesty, is everything alright?" Killian questioned at her furrowed brow.

"I'm afraid not." Elsa held out a worn piece of parchment. "I've just received word that Princess Regina and Princess Mary Margaret have been arrested. I'm leaving the kingdom in my sister's capable hands and I'm joining your war effort on the front lines," she announced before pushing past them and to the ladder that led below deck.

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Treacherous_

 ** _AN: As always, I want to give a shoutout to my incredible beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. I can't believe Treacherous is almost over, but I look forward to continuing Lost Souls with you and then moving onto our next project! Enjoy everyone! ~ XOXO MAS_**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Emma's stomach rolled as she paced the small cabin she and Killian were sleeping in. The French queen had been a bit scandalized to learn they were sleeping in the same room, but were unwed. With the news of Mary Margaret and Regina's arrest, though, Emma was inclined to keep those she loved close.

Her pacing ceased at that thought.

Love.

She loved Killian? At some point in time her lust for him had changed and her distrust of him had faded. What had been left was love.

"Emma?" She spun at his voice. "You've been quiet since we left port yesterday," he observed.

She nodded. "I'm worried," she admitted.

"About Regina and Mary Margaret?"

"Yes, and Roland and Neal and David and Robin," she murmured. "I don't know how they can split up their entire family like that," she referred to the war the Crown had started.

Wrapping her in his arms, Killian drew Emma in for a tight hug. "I don't know either, love. Neither of us had enough pieces to form a family, and yet we know better than to do this."

Pulling back, Emma moved them to the small bunk so she could curl into his side, letting him take on her worries for a moment. "How's your wrist feel? Victor wanted you to take it easy, but you've barely stopped working."

Shrugging, Killian tugged Emma into his arms. "Since we left in secret it's a very small crew. The captain needs all the help he can get." He watched as she drew patterns on the sleeve of his shirt. "Emma, is there something else bothering you?"

"I love you!" She blurted out. She flushed at the bluntness of her words. "I'm sorry," she apologized immediately.

Killian looked down at her. "You're sorry that you love me?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry that I blurted it out the way I did." She glanced away. "It's just today I realized that I really do love you. I don't just care for you and what happens to you. I actually love you."

Her hopeful and scared look nearly broke Killian's heart, but it was strengthened by the fact that she loved him. "You should know, Emma Swan that I have been in love with you for quite some time now." He began to roll her over so he could hover above her. "And it's about bloody time that I tell you so." Killian's gaze was so intense Emma couldn't look away. "I love you too, Emma."

With shaking hands, Emma drew his head down to hers for a kiss. Against his mouth she murmured, "Show me?"

Swallowing hard, Killian nodded. Gently he drew her in for a long kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made her melt from the inside out. Hands roamed as they languidly kissed. When her hands slid down to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze, he pulled back, groaning and letting his lips trail from her mouth down her chin to her neck. He grinned against her neck when felt her pulse quicken under his tongue.

"More," she moaned out as his hand slipped up her leg, arching it around his hip so he could grind down into her. Her breathy moan of his name only spurred him on. The friction felt so good, but it wasn't enough to push them over the edge. Needing more, Emma wrapped her other leg around his hip, arching up on every dirty grind down into her.

Killian could feel the heat of her even through their trousers. "Come for me, Emma," he bit out, changing the angle ever so slightly until she cried out quietly against his neck.

Emma scarcely had a moment to breathe before Killian was working the buttons on her shirt open and loosening the laces on her pants. She didn't even have time to ask why he wasn't also stripping when his mouth was hot on her center. He lapped at the juices from her orgasm like it was nectar from the gods. "My gods," Emma looked down watching as Killian's dark head bobbed between her thighs. The sight made her burn even hotter, and she wasn't entirely certain that was possible. When he inserted a long finger, her back arched immediately and she found herself reaching down to grab onto his hair just to anchor herself.

Without any warning, her orgasm washed over her in an intense wave. When she felt her mind return to her body, she glanced down to find Killian peering up at her. His hair was in disarray from her grabbing fingers and her essence was smeared across the stubble that had been growing since they left for France.

"You taste blood delicious." When she flushed at his words, he made an obscene show of licking his lips. "Quite how I imagine sin might taste."

Tugging on his ears, she brought him up to her so she could draw him into a kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and it brought her quieting body to life once again. Insistently she pulled on his shirt until he finally broke away from her to throw it over his head. When her hands fell to the laces of his trousers, he stopped her.

Emma felt her cheeks flame red for an entirely different reason at that moment. It was as if every bit of self-doubt crept through. "You don't want me?"

Killian let out a loud laugh at that. Taking her palm, he pressed it over his erection. "I bloody well do want you, but I didn't want to presume."

Rolling her eyes at his entirely old-fashioned gentlemanly ways, she squeezed him. "Get in me, Captain," she ordered. It only took him moments before he was seated inside her and Emma finally understood what it was Ruby was always yammering on about. She felt entirely full in a different way. It wasn't just her body, it was her heart as well.

Killian's head fell to her neck as he moved slowly inside of her with long, deep, measured strokes. "Bloody hell," he moaned. "You feel so good."

"So full," Emma agreed. "Killian, please move," she begged. She arched her hips at every thrust trying to force him in her harder and faster.

He grunted at her command, giving a particularly hard thrust and grinning when she let out a loud moan of his name. It was obvious that everyone aboard the ship would know how they'd spent their afternoon. And he was more than alright with that.

When they'd both come down from their highs, he wrapped his arm around Emma and pulled her close. "I love you," Emma repeated quietly. "So much."

He watched as she gently ran her fingers down his maimed arm, gliding softly over the bandages still in place. "I love you too, Emma."

She glanced up at him. "How does it feel?" She finally asked.

He continued to watch her hand move gently over his wrist. "It doesn't hurt so much now. Victor said it would turn numb. That's what I feel now."

"Numbness?" She asked.

"Yes." His lips glanced over her temple. "Everything will be alright, Emma."

"Of course it will. We'll find our happy ending together," she answered definitively.

OUAT

Mary Margaret and Regina sat in the jail cart tensed. They were both finally unbound and Mary Margaret had managed to pick the lock, much to Regina's surprise. Now they were simply waiting for a dense patch of woods to run and get lost in.

Nodding towards the woods, Regina murmured, "Now."

As quickly as possible Regina threw the gate to the crate they were in open and tumbled out with Mary Margaret at her heels. The moving cart nearly toppled as their added weight fell from it. Pulling Regina to her feet, Mary Margaret urged her to run. "We need to move now."

They both ignored the shouts of the guards as they took off into the woods.

OUAT

Liam paced his cabin later that evening. He'd received word that Princess Mary Margaret and Princess Regina had escaped. They were somewhere in the woods in northern Carolina. To make matters worse, he'd yet to hear any updates on Killian and no one could track down Emma Swan. His stomach churned at the unanswered question of what they were up to together.

OUAT

Regina tugged on Mary Margaret's arm. "Please, we have to rest," she begged.

Looking around, Mary Margaret nodded. "Alright, but we should find high ground and perhaps some shelter." Her eyes landed on what looked a bit like a rock formation up ahead. "Perhaps there are some caves up there." She pointed. "If you can keep moving just a little bit longer we should be able to reach safety." Once Regina had nodded her agreement, the two gathered up the skirts of their dresses and began the trek up the steep hillside.

OUAT

Lancelot threw his helmet against a nearby tree. "If they escaped British custody, sir, isn't that a good thing?" The soldier who Lancelot thought was continuously too happy and optimistic was leveled with a steely glare.

"Hardly," Lancelot snapped. "They're princesses," he reminded the seven soldiers with him. "They're hardly equipped to be fugitives in the forest."

"Then I say we go out in search of them!" The grumpiest of the soldiers, Leroy, was an ardent supporter of Princess Mary Margaret's and he was ready to fight to have her back.

"Well then, I propose we split up the forest into quadrants. I also want an update sent to David and Robin. They should stay put in Saratoga. It's too important that we secure the city. When Emma and Killian land I want word sent to them as well. They should take the French troops directly to New York as planned."

OUAT

 _Four Days Later_

Regina shivered in the cool morning. She watched as Mary Margaret expertly built a fire. "How do you know how to do all this?" She asked. They'd been moving steadily in the forest and were exhausted and hungry and dirty, but they were still alive and the British had yet to find them.

The delicate princess shrugged. "Someone has to and it doesn't appear as though you're going to be one to even aid in keeping us alive."

Regina all but growled at her words. "I was not raised the way you were apparently. My mother-"

"Do not bring up my mother," Mary Margaret snapped. "And in case you've forgotten, we're here because of your mother."

With a sigh, Regina nodded. "I'm sorry. I know you still miss your parents very much." When it appeared Mary Margaret wasn't listening, Regina huffed, "Are you even paying attention to my heartfelt apology?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No, I'm not. Do you hear that?" She held up a hand to quiet Regina before she could speak again. Picking up the large stick she'd been carrying for protection, the princess exited the cave with her sister-in-law following closely behind her.

"Mary Margaret, what do you hear?" Regina whispered quietly.

Glaring at the other princess, she murmured, "Hush and I'll be able to tell you."

"Stop!" Both women halted at the command. There was a moment of silence before the deep voice spoke again. "You two don't belong in these woods."

Slowly, Mary Margaret and Regina turned. Behind them they found a man with a bow and arrow hanging at his side and a wolf standing next to him. "No, we don't," Mary Margaret finally answered. "We're trying to find our way back to Boston."

"Charles Town is not too far. There are plenty of ships that could-"

"No!" Mary Margaret and Regina protested together.

The man frowned, but did not question their outburst. Instead he offered another solution. "Richmond is some ways from here, but should have transportation available."

"If you'll just point us in the right direction that would be most helpful. I'm afraid we've been quite turned around in these woods," Mary Margaret murmured.

The man let out a deep sigh, but agreed. "Follow me. You were headed south instead of north at any rate. We should begin our journey." He glanced in the cave behind them and then at the stick still gripped tightly in Mary Margaret's hand. "That won't do you any good." He pulled the pare bow off his shoulders. "Take my extra bow."

Mary Margaret stared at the bow in his outstretched hand. "I have no idea how to use it."

"Well then, I believe it's time you learn." He dropped his quivers to the ground. "I'm Graham," he introduced himself.

Mary Margaret held her hand out to shake his. "I'm Mary Margaret and this is Regina."

OUAT

Liam wasn't quite sure what he was thinking by leaving his ship with his first mate and commandeering a horse to ride up to New York. Still, if this meant that much to Killian perhaps it was worth his time to learn more about the Colonies' cause.

OUAT

 _Three Days Later_

Liam came to a stop at the outskirts of the Colonists' camp. He could just make out Prince David and Prince Robin speaking with Killian and Emma Swan. Relief washed over Liam when he noted Killian's health seemed to be perfect, even with the missing hand.

Just as he was about to step into view another blonde woman appeared with two soldiers flanking her. He recognized her instantly.

Queen Elsa of France.

The war was definitely changing now.

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: As always, a big thank you to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. ~ XOXO MAF_**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Taking a deep breath, Liam approached the camp. "Hello, little brother," he greeted Killian.

Killian spun at his brother's deep voice. He didn't bother correcting his brother for the first time since they were young boys. "Liam, you've some nerve entering a Colonial camp alone."

Liam visibly flinched at the hard tone his brother used. It was something he'd never heard from Killian before. "I came to understand."

Killian scoffed. "As if I want to hear anything you have to say after what you put Emma through." He stepped protectively in front of her.

"Please, Killian," Emma rested her hand on his shoulder, "he's your brother, don't shut him out over me."

Turning to face her, Killian shook his head. "Emma, love, you're my happy ending. Whatever else happens matters not so long as I have you and Henry."

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes at his words, but she swallowed them back and focused on what Killian was going to lose because of her. "I know, Killian, and you're mine, but this is your _brother_ , your _family_. Don't lose him over a war neither of you started."

"Your lass is quite wise." Liam nodded towards Emma. "Killian, I have been blindly following the orders of our King because the Navy was our family, our home. I never believed I had a chance at finding another family, but I've watched you do just that. You've risked everything. Win or lose this war, you've gained more than most men hope for." He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a few loose pieces of parchment.

"What are those?" Killian questioned warily.

"Battle plans. For Saratoga," he clarified. "Hades had them to pass off to the commanding officer here before he left for London. I was with him. I managed to make a complete copy. I wasn't sure I was going to do anything with them, but now I know why I made the copy." He set them on the boulder they were using as a makeshift table. "It took me longer than you, but I would rather have you in my life than my career."

Stepping around a shocked Killian, David held out his hand. "There's no reason you can't have both."

OUAT

As night fell, Graham and Mary Margaret began setting up camp just after Regina fell asleep. "I'm not one for asking questions," he murmured, "but you and Regina are ladies of distinction. It's quite obvious."

"You want to know why we're in the woods," Mary Margaret interrupted.

He nodded. "The question had occurred to me."

"We were arrested by the Crown for committing treason," she answered simply.

The man nodded. "I profess to staying out of affairs of the Crown and the local government as best I can," he admitted. "What could you two ladies possibly do that could result in your arrest?"

Mary Margaret frowned. "You really don't know who we are or what we did," she observed. "Well then, allow me to introduce us. I'm Princess Mary Margaret and that is Princess Regina. And we were arrested because we started this little war you've done your best to avoid."

OUAT

Lancelot and the men searching the woods regrouped near the Virginia border. "There's a group moving through the woods," he warned the men. "They've been covering their tracks very well. I'd wager to say it's a group of soldiers. There's no way to know if they're Red Coats or not, so keep a sharp eye out. I think we need to split up and keep men in Carolina." He paused for a moment. "Leroy, you and I are going to tackle southern Virginia. Clarke, take a horse and head down to Charles Town. Find Captain August Booth. Have his men join us in case Mary Margaret and Regina have moved further south than we anticipated," he ordered.

OUAT

Emma lifted the sword up, her shoulder protesting a bit against the heavy metal. It was far heavier in hand than she anticipated. "Are you sure a firearm wouldn't be a better weapon for me?" She questioned.

Killian playfully tapped the end of her sword with his. "Why, love, I have never known you to back down from a challenge," he taunted her.

Emma's eyes narrowed and she took her stance. "Fine." She glared at him. "Show me."

David and Robin were going over the plans Liam had brought with Queen Elsa and her troops. It was clear Killian needed some space from his brother to understand what had driven Liam to give up everything he stood for. A small walk around the camp had led to Killian deciding to train Emma in the art of sword fighting, which was how they wound up sparring. It took Killian a bit longer than he would've liked to disarm Emma. She was agile and fast and quite creative, even if she didn't know how to wield the blade properly. Once he did have Emma on her back, though, he leaned over her teasingly, "You're quite resourceful," he murmured, "but somehow I've managed to land you in my favorite position."

Emma flushed at the barely hidden double meaning of his words. "While I typically hate to lose," she agreed, "I have to admit I've no complaints regarding my current situation. It usually bodes quite well for me."

Killian felt his blood run hot at her words. Discarding his sword, he dropped to his knees between Emma's splayed thighs. Latching onto the collar of his coat, Emma tugged his head down to hers, fusing their lips together and locking her legs around his hips to keep him in place.

That was how David, Robin and Liam found them. Clearing his throat, Robin asked archly, "You do realize we're in the midst of a war?"

With a groan, Killian sat back on his heels, bringing Emma up with him. She was flushed and panting, her eyes on the erection Killian was attempting to use her body to shield from view. "We were enjoying a quiet moment," Killian grumbled.

"That may be," David's eyes danced with amusement, "but we should gather our men. We have a campaign to wage at dawn, which is just a few hours from now, to take Saratoga." He turned to Liam. "You should return to Boston before you are missed."

Nodding, Liam held out his hand to shake David's and then Robin's. "Good luck." He nodded to Killian. "Stay safe, little brother." Just as he turned to find the French queen and bid her farewell, he found she was standing behind him. Dropping into a practiced bow, he murmured, "It was an honor to meet you, your majesty."

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, the French monarch responded boldly, "For your bravery, I do believe you have earned the privilege to call me Elsa."

OUAT

The following morning, just as the dawn was peeking through the dim fog and the trees, Emma and Elsa watched as David, Robin and Killian divided their troops and the French troops accordingly. If all went to plan Saratoga should be theirs by nightfall.

"Elsa," Emma addressed the French queen, "Killian agreed that I should return to Boston. Liam said they are not looking for me any longer. The focus is on Mary Margaret and Regina," she explained. "I should return to Henry and Ruby. I hate having left Henry for so long."

Elsa's head fell to the side. "Is he your son?"

Emma didn't even hesitate. "Yes, he is." She continued, "Killian suggested you return with me. No one should recognize you, so you should be perfectly safe."

Elsa seemed to consider Emma's offer before responding. "I would be honored. I assume there are horses and supplies for us?" She questioned.

Nodding, Emma leaned back against a nearby tree. "I believe Killian handled everything. Once they've given their orders they will see us off."

OUAT

Leroy came careening through the quiet woods, causing chaos to emerge from the content woodland creatures. "Lancelot! We're going to die! Red Coats!" He pointed to the smoke billowing in the air in the distance.

Groaning, Lancelot smacked the man. "Carrying on in that manner will certainly lead the bloody Red Coats in our direction!"

The older soldier took a breath and calmed down, nodding. "What should we do?"

"First, we should confirm they are indeed Red Coats and not a group of huntsmen, our troops, or perhaps the princesses themselves," Lancelot reminded Leroy. "So we proceed quietly and with caution."

OUAT

"You really have no opinions on the war?" Mary Margaret questioned.

Graham shook his head. "Until now I hadn't. I spend most of my days with the wolves." He patted the beautiful creature next to him. "They're my family now." Held the princess' gaze. "However, any ruler who would arrest two women and then leave them to fend for themselves in the forest certainly does not have my support."

Leaning down, Mary Margaret stroked the soft fur of the wolf. "I can understand why you would choose them over civilization," she murmured. "They're more loyal and kind than people."

Graham gave her a slight bow of his head. "I believe that depends on the human, your highness."

Swatting away the title with her hand, she replied, "Please call me Mary Margaret. After all, we're all equal here in the woods."

The cracking of a dry twig startled both of them. "Stay behind me." Graham drew his bow and arrow in preparation.

When the two men appeared Mary Margaret let out a squeal so loud it woke Regina, "Lancelot! Leroy!" She hiked up her skirt and moved around Graham. "You found us!" She paused and pulled her two friends forward. "This is Graham. He has been helping us get to Richmond."

Holding out his hand, Lancelot shook the huntsman's in thanks. "We should get word to David and Robin. They're planning the attack on Saratoga with the help of the French," he explained. "If all goes well this should change the tide of the war definitively."

OUAT

Emma pushed open the door the door to their little cottage and suddenly felt self-conscious by how simple and small their home was, particularly when a queen was in their midst. All of her worries melted away, though, when her eyes landed on Henry.

"Emma!" He was up and moving before she could even drop her small sack, his little body pummeling straight into hers. "You're home," he murmured into her stomach.

"Yeah, kid, I'm home." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm home."

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Well, we've officially come to the end of Treacherous. Thank you guys so much for going on this crazy ride with me. This was fun to write. I'm sure I'll revisit this universe at some point in the future. I hope to do more in the historical fiction realm. Let me know if you guys would like that or not. The end of Treacherous means that we are jumping back into Lost Souls. I'm very excited for that! As always, a HUGE thank you to my wonderful, incredible and patient beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Girl, you're totally the best there is and I adore you! Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAF_**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 _Four Days Later_

Emma tightened her wrap around her shoulders as she stared out the window at the rapidly falling rain. The stormy season was lasting far longer than usual. September was upon them and yet they were still getting the summer storms. Her eyes traced individual raindrops down the glass as thunder shook the small cottage and lightening lit up the darkened sky. Her insides felt much like the storm raging outside her home. Four whole days since she and Elsa stepped through the doorway and were greeted by Ruby, Victor, Granny, Roland, Neal and Henry. Four days and no word from Saratoga.

Two days earlier Lancelot and Leroy had returned with Mary Margaret and Regina. The two had then promptly taken off to Saratoga to help defeat the Red Coats. The campaign that should've lasted hours had lasted days. Days of idly wandering the small cottage overrun with too many people since Lancelot did not think it safe for Mary Margaret and Regina to be alone in their homes.

Victor stepped up next to Emma. "The rain will stop soon and at least the children will move their games outdoors." When Emma made no response, he guided her hand to the warm mug he held. "Drink, Emma," he urged. "I can't have you passing out from dehydration or malnutrition. Killian will surely kill me with my own scalpel for that."

"Killian is likely dead."

Victor's mouth dropped open at her blunt statement. He wasn't quite sure what Emma had been brooding about, but he never thought it was that.

"Do shut your mouth, Victor. You look like a fish," she chastised lightly. "We're all thinking it. Liam's plans probably weren't to be trusted and Killian is still adapting to the loss of his left hand."

Setting his mug on the nearby table with a loud thud, Victor nearly growled, "Don't you ever speak like that again." His tone was rough enough to tear Emma's gaze from the window. She'd never heard the typically quiet and collected doctor sound so rough and threatening. "Killian is a skilled fighter and commander and he has a solid team with him."

Shrugging, Emma stepped back. "And just how many skilled fighters with good teams have both sides lost?"

Victor watched as she retreated back to the small room she was sharing with Ruby and Henry, shutting the door with a quiet snick.

"What did she say?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"She believes he's dead."

Elsa stood quietly from her spot on the floor where she'd been playing with Roland and Henry. Over the past four days she'd grown quite fond of the children and the women in the small cottage. She certainly appreciated Doctor Whale's vigilance, and she was quite envious of the casual relationship the princesses had with the members of their kingdom. In fact, she quite liked Regina and Mary Margaret. That was why she moved to Regina, whispering quietly so as not to cause a scene before the two followed Emma's path to the back bedroom.

Elsa opened the bedroom door without knocking. "Emma?" Regina and Elsa found Emma staring at the gray wall, her wrap pulled so tightly around her Regina feared it would rip in two. "Emma, would you please talk to us?" Elsa requested.

"Victor won't accept the possibility that perhaps Saratoga was not a successful campaign. A few hours. They should've won by sundown. It's been almost five days now. They're not coming home."

OUAT

Killian let out a yawn. "I'm bloody well exhausted." He all but fell to the ground at his statement.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Robin agreed, "I hoped we'd make it home tonight, but-"

"None of us can even begin to ride through the night," David finished as he and Lancelot joined them.

"Lancelot!" Leroy came scurrying up to them. "Lancelot! You'll never believe what's happened!"

"If the bloody cretin tells us we're about to die _again_ I may run him through with my sword," Killian grumbled as his eyes fluttered shut, unconcerned that the soldier typically brought bad news and fear of death.

"Charles Town and Savannah have fallen. We have control of the major waterways in the South! Booth thinks the Red Coats may try to flee to Florida, but we all know the Spanish will never take them."

A sudden burst of energy spread through the bone weary group at Leroy's news. It seemed the long fought battle at Saratoga hadn't been the Colonists' only victory. That likely had to do with Elsa sending French ships south to aid the Americans there as well. One thing was certain, it seemed the work they'd put in seven years ago to structure a government and declare freedom hadn't been in vain. Perhaps before Christmas they would be able to try to implement their own government separate from the British Empire.

OUAT

 _The Next Day_

Five days.

Emma paced in front of the fire. Victor was braving the rain to chop them more wood. The rest of the cottage was still asleep, but Emma had been restless, drawn from bed by the candlelight streaming down the hallway. It appeared Victor was also unable to find sleep. He'd been up reading and hadn't objected when she sat down and began to write with only the rain and the crackling of the fire to fill in the empty space.

Five days.

She couldn't stop thinking that the campaign that would end at sundown had yet to end. And there had been no word from anyone other than that the battle raged on and the Red Coats burned as much to the ground as they could.

Five days.

"Emma, you'll ruin the quill that way and dry up the ink." Victor brushed the remaining water off after he set the logs near the fire to dry out. "And as much as I adore all of you lovely ladies, I'm not trekking into town to fetch you a new quill or ink in this weather."

Looking up, Emma finally noted Victor had been speaking to her. At his nod towards the quill clutched tightly between her fingers, she realized she was no longer writing. Carefully, she put the quill back in its box and slipped the cork into the ink bottle.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I was just thinking."

Victor nodded in understanding. "Killian?" He asked.

"Five days," Emma repeated the thoughts running on a loop in her head. "Five days and no news."

Kneeling down in front of her chair, Victor took her hands in his. "Right now I'm going to sound a bit like Mary Margaret, but all you can do is hope. And hope is a powerful thing."

They were both startled by a small commotion outside. Picking up his musket, Victor handed Emma the nearby sword and motioned for her to stay behind him as they quietly crept out into the deluge of rain.

"If you're not quiet, Locksley, you'll wake up the entire house," David snapped.

"Candles are lit inside, someone's awake now," Robin snapped back.

"Who cares who is awake and who is sleeping? I'm waking Emma and Henry the moment I get inside." Killian pushed past them.

Emma dropped the sword she was holding with a loud clatter, stopping their argument. "Killian!" She cried out in relief, pushing around Victor and throwing herself in his arms. "You're alright."

Picking her up, Killian spun her in a circle in the rain. "Aye, love. And I'm back with you." He'd only just managed to set her down when Henry's small form wedged between them. "Hello, lad."

"You're home," he murmured. "I was scared," the little boy admitted.

"All's well, now, Henry," he assured them both, pressing a kiss to the top of Henry's head and then to Emma's temple. "We're all together at last."

OUAT

 _September 1783, Paris, France_

Emma rolled over, her arm automatically tightening around Killian's strong body. "'Tis early, love." His accent was thick with sleep as he turned over and buried his face in her curls.

She chuckled and allowed him to curl deeper into her body. "I thought you sailors were always up with the sun?"

His hand skimmed down her bare tummy. "There is one thing that could rouse me before dawn whilst I'm on land," he slurred out slightly. His hand slipped down between her thighs. He found her already hot and slick. "Someone has the same idea," he murmured.

Emma let out a slight moan as he applied more pressure. "Good dreams," she admitted, widening her legs in invitation.

Rolling over so he could hover above her, he rested his weight on his blunted wrist. "That's it, love." His lips trailed down her neck. He twisted his hand, his fingers seeking out the perfect spot that made Emma's back arch into his hand. Killian found it just as his lips latched onto a nipple.

"Fuck, Killian!" She cried out as her orgasm washed over her. She'd just barely come down from her high when Killian lined up with her entrance. She nodded her head just before he slid into her. "Gods, yes, Killian!" She clawed at his back, her nails scraping down the toned muscles and leaving crescent shaped marks behind.

Killian hissed as the pain from her nails bloomed into pleasure. "Tell me." He tugged on Emma's ear. "Tell me how it feels."

Emma moaned at his words. "I feel so full," she moaned again. "Full and hot." At a particularly sharp thrust, she let out a long moan of his name. "Fuck. Fucking good. So good. Just harder." Her screech as she came drowned out his moan as he pulsed inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, his weight welcome. "Mhm, you smell like sex and sin." Killian nipped lightly at her throat.

Lightly Emma stroked his back. "Killian, I have something to tell you."

Rolling off of her, Killian tucked Emma into his side. "Is everything alright, love?"

"I think so, I hope so." Emma twined their fingers together and rested them on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Killian's eyes moved from her face to where their joined hands rested. "Love, are you sure?"

Nodding, Emma murmured, "I verified it with Victor first. I didn't want to surprise you and be wrong." She paused. "Are you unhappy? I know we hadn't planned or discussed anything-"

Killian cut her off with his lips on hers. When he pulled back, his hand rubbed her belly lightly. "Emma, my love, I'm thrilled to be expanding our little family." He paused. "However, if we're going to continue to stay with Ruby, and by extension Victor, for our lad's sake perhaps we ought to find a larger home so that we may all fit comfortably."

Leaning up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw, Emma whispered, "I rather like the sound of that. I'd also wager to say it's time for Victor and Ruby to quite pretending and for Victor to move in."

Chuckling, Killian murmured, "They're more stubborn than you were, love." Her response was simply to smack him on the arm, even though she knew he was right.

OUAT

 _Four Days Later_

Emma stood behind Killian and watched proudly as he scrawled his beautiful signature at the bottom of the treaty, officially calling the end to the nearly decade long conflict with Britain. Killian's signature was right next to David's, Robin's, Lancelot's and Victor's and declared America a free and independent nation. She was just so proud these were the men representing their new country.

There was still quite a bit to figure out regarding the structure of the new government, but Emma was certain everything would fall into place. The most important things in her life already had. One of her hands dropped to her stomach as she pulled Henry close to her with the other. She had a family. A real full family. Now it was simply time to start their happy ending together.

Her eyes connected with Elsa's from across the room and she saw the same feeling reflected in the monarch's. As the French queen presided over the treaty signing, she did so with the newest commander in her navy at her side, Captain Liam Jones.

Finally it felt as if all was right in the world, as if the battles were over and light could finally reign. Their happy beginning could finally start.

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


End file.
